Until You Realize
by FanfictionForDayz
Summary: Star finally gets her wish to go out with Oscar and is extremely excited about it. Unbeknownst to her, Marco has a crush on her and is heartbroken when he sees them dating but tries to be happy for her anyway. Star is completely oblivious to this until Marco makes a new friend and things start to go awry. Will Star realize her feelings before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Unrequited Love

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I love this show so much that I decided that I wanted to start writing some fanfictions on it! This is one of my first ever fanfictions so reviews and critique on how to improve my writing would really be appreciated! I would especially really like critique on how to make my characters more lively. As you all know, I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco POV:

 _You'll never know the one that loves you so..._

Those words echoed into my mind as I watched from afar my best friend, Star Butterfly, smile dreamily at her crush Oscar Greason. School had just ended and Star insisted for me to go home ahead of her so she could listen to Oscar's so called "music". Honestly, everyone but Star hated his music. It was like hearing fingernails scratch chalkboard for crying out loud! That didn't even faze Star though. In fact, she liked his music. And that wasn't the only thing she liked about Oscar. She also liked his bad boy reputation ever since she heard he had a record.

I guess I should've figured that she only liked bad boys after finding out about Star's ex, Tom.

Why can't she be like that around me? Everytime she looks at Oscar like that, a little bit of me dies inside. I sort of developed a crush on her ever since the Mewberty incident a few months ago. It was when I thought she would be gone forever that I realized how special Star really was to me and I regretted not noticing it earlier. I was so incredibly relieved when she came back that when I looked at her and hugged her, I tried to engrave her image into my brain so that I would never forget what she looked like. I've been working up the courage to tell her one day but it's probably not ever going to happen since she's always busy flirting with Oscar.

I sighed as I got home and made some of my famous nachos. It was Star's favorite food since she got here and it always helped calm me down when I was stressed.

A few minutes into my nachos, Star burst through with a dreamy expression. "Oscar is just the coooolest," she said dreamily.

It hurt a little to hear that.

"I guess," I mumbled bitterly.

Unfortunately, she noticed the bitterness in my voice. "Marco? Is something the matter?" a hint of worry in her voice.

"Umm no!" I said trying to act happier. "I'm fine really!"

Star raised her eyebrow at me. "Marco I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Star I'm fine really there isn't anything to talk about. I'm perfectly happy see?" I said while puttting on a giant smile which seemed to satisfy her.

"Well anywayyy, do you think I even have a chance with Oscar? He just seems so out of my league," she sighed.

I dropped the nacho I was holding. Was she serious about not being in his league? In fact she's the one out of HIS league. At this, I got up and grabbed her shoulders making her look up at me surprised. "Star your way too good for him or for anyone else. Anyone who says differently doesn't know what they're talking about. They should be glad to date you," I exclaimed.

Star's saddened expression was slowly replaced with a wide grin. I smiled at her but then realized what I just said. "U-uh. I-I mean..."

"Aw thanks Marco! HUGS!" she said as she hugged me, thankfully stopping me from probably saying something even more embarrassing.

"So are you ready for our big movie marathon tonight?!" I exclaimed excitedly as we pulled away from the hug.

"You bet I am!" Star laughed.

We had been planning this movie marathon for a long time and today just so happened to have a lot of good romantic and horror comedies. Even though we had school tomorrow, we still decided to stay up as late as possible to enjoy the movies. I was really excited because I would finally get some alone time with Star.

Hours passed by and we both got changed into our pajamas. We went to the couch with a bowl of nachos at 7:30. We watched a lot of romantic comedies had fun laughing and pointing out the errors in the movie.

At about 12:00 I found myself getting tired and felt my eyes drooping.

"Man I'm beat," I said as I turned off the TV.

"Alright Star lets get to b-" I stopped as I saw that she was already asleep on the other side of the couch. I smiled and tried to force myself to wake her up but I didn't have the heart to do it.

Slowly and steadily, I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her room. I looked down at her while walking up the stairs. I grinned. She looked so adorable while she was sleeping. All of a sudden, she grunted and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Oh God what have I gotten myself into?

Fearing she would wake up, I decided it would be best if I sped up a little faster to her room.

Gently kicking open the door, I slowly took her arms off me and laid her down in bed. I smiled when I looked at her then started to walk out of the room. Glancing one last time at Star, I said, "Goodnight Star" before closing the door.

No one's POV:

Little did Marco know, Star had a smile and a hint of red on her cheeks as she was lying in bed. "Goodnight Marco," she whispered.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed so far. I will be posting another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Heart

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I know this story has only 4 reviews and that might seem like barely any to you guys but it seems like ALOT to me! It really inspired me to finish the second chapter today (that and I really love this pairing). Thanks for the support and remember: I'm new at this so any criticism would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco POV:

"HIYA!" I yelled as I knocked out Ludo's last minion with a roundhouse kick.

"Agh! Curse you Star Butterfly and Karate Boy!" Ludo shrieked as he opened a portal back to his lair.

"Alright you imbeciles you know the drill back in the portal back in the portal!" Ludo yelled as his minions walked into the portal with their heads hanging low.

As Ludo was walking into the portal, he stopped, turned around, and puffed out his chest. "SOMEDAY I WILL DEFEAT YOU STAR BUTTERFLY AND GET THAT WA-" he was cut off as Star kicked him back into his own portal as it closed.

"Phew! Another fun day of beating up Ludo!" Star said happily.

"Yeah..." I said as I stared at Star. I just couldn't take my eyes off of how beautifully natural she looked at that moment. Her silky blonde hair and her bubbly attitude that I grew to love now mesmerized me. She noticed me staring at her and looked at me inquisitively. "Marco why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Star said while trying to get the non-existent object off her face.

 _This is my chance_ I thought. "Star there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Star stopped moving and moved closer to me now staring up at my face. "What is it?" she said as she tilted her head to the side.

We were now only a few inches away from each other as we both stared into each other's eyes. "I-I-I lo-"

 _*RING* *RING* *RING*_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I fall out of my bed. I groan as I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in my bedroom.

So it was a dream. I sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"What's too good to be true?"

Surprised at the voice, I turned around to see none other than Star sitting on my bed smiling down at me all dressed up. I acted appropriately: with panic.

"AH STAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I exclaimed.

She giggled, "Look at the time Marco!" I glanced at the clock.

"7:30?! The bus leaves in 10 minutes!" I screamed. "I must've set my alarm wrong!"

"Yep!" Star laughed.

I glared at her. "This is no time to be laughing! The bus is going to leave without us!" I quickly ran to the bathroom and got changed then ran downstairs where Star was waiting for me. "Cmon Marco lets go!" she said as she skipped ahead of me.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled as I caught up with Star.

We hurried over to the bus stop and luckily got there a few seconds before it was going to leave. "Phew, that was a close one," I said as I plopped down on an empty bus seat.

"Heck yeah it was!" Star said as she sat down beside me.

During the bus ride, we talked about the usual; monsters, Mewni, and different dimensions. I've always loved riding the bus with Star ever since she got here. She was always so energetic and could even make a boring bus ride really fun.

Eventually, we arrived at the school and headed towards the school entrance. We walked into the entrance and towards our lockers when I remembered something that bothered me.

"Hey Star," I said while she walked beside me. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning while you were in my room if you knew we were going to be late?"

Star chuckled. "Well you looked like you were having a really nice dream and I didn't want to ruin it for you," she smiled.

Oh well that was nice of...Wait...what? Oh no. Did she...? My cheeks flushed.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Well you were smiling in your sleep while karate chopping your bed and mumbling a lot."

"I-is that all you saw?" I asked. She looked at me then scrunched her forehead trying to remember. Hopefully she didn't hear me almost confess to her cause that would've been REALLY embarras-

"Oh right!" Star snapped her fingers which gave me a mini-heart attack. "You said there was something you wanted to tell me?"

My eyes widened. "Uhhh no I didn't!" I said nervously.

"Really? I swear I remembered you saying there was something you wanted to tell me." Star said while trying to remember what exactly happened.

"Hahaha must have been your imagination then!" I was sweating hoping she would drop the topic before she could figure out anything. I can't tell her my feelings if she likes someone else right?

Star looked at me suspiciously. "Marco why are you sweating?"

"W-w-what? I'm n-not sweat-"

She leaned closer."And why do you keep stuttering?"

Someone help me I prayed. "I-uh"

*RING* *RING*

I felt relieved as I heard the sound of the bell signaling first period. "Oh would you look at that! Sorry Star got to go! Don't want to be late for class heh heh." I nervously grinned then headed towards first period leaving a confused Star behind.

Saved by the bell I cheered mentally. That was way too close! I mean, she almost figured it out! I really need to be more careful next time. There's no point in letting her know that I like her if she doesn't feel the same way right? I like Star but I don't want to ruin our relationship just because of that.

I shook these thoughts away as I arrive into my class then plop down into my seat. The bell rang as the teacher walked in. "Alright class turn to page 432."

I think it would be best to think about these thing later.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

...and don't forget your homework!" Ms. Skullnick called as the bell rang. The entire class groaned as they got up but was immediately replaced by chatter since it was the end of the day already.

"Yay!" Star ran up to me excitedly. "Marco now that school is over, we can visit another dimension!"

I smiled. Ever since Star got here, we've been visiting different dimensions non-stop. It was the most fun I've ever had, especially since it was with Star. It makes me feel like I have a connection that no one else has with her since she only usually brings me when traveling dimensions for fun.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets drop off our bags at home and go!" I said.

We both excitedly walked out the door and all was going well until Star heard a certain someone play on his keytar.

"Oscarrrr" she said as her eyes became hearts, infatuated by him. I frowned. This always happens. Every time Star hears Oscar's music she forgets all about what we were even doing and gets a certain gleam in her eyes.

Marco is it alright if we go to the dimension later? You can wait right?" she said in a dreamily while she stared at Oscar.

"Sure...go ahead," I mumbled. Star, not even noticing how upset I was, raced over to Oscar and sat near his car happily staring at him while listening to his "music". This is going to be a while. I sat down at the school steps waiting for Star to be done fangirling.

I'm beginning to to think I'm holding Star back. I mean, look how happy she looks when she's with Oscar! I bet she could never be that happy with me. Minutes passed by as I contemplated these thoughts when suddenly, I heard Star's voice.

"U-um hey Oscar," Star said nervously. What is she doing? She never really had a full on conversation with him before.

Oscar stopped playing his keytar and brushed his hair out of his eyes to see Star smiling nervously at him.

"Oh hi," he said. "Did you need something?"

"Ummm well no. I-I mean yes! Um..." Star chewed on her wand nervously. "I was wondering if you and me would like to go out sometime?" her voice getting smaller as she drew her sentence to a close.

My heart stopped as I heard those words come out of her. I felt like everything around me stopped as I heard those words come out of her. The only thing I could focus on was the dialogue taking place between Star and oscar.

"Hm...Your that butterfly girl right? Star?" Oscar said.

"U-uh yeah! Y-yeah I am!" Star stuttered.

Oscar was silent for a second then said, "Sure I'll pick you up tonight at 7:30."

The instant he said those words my heart broke in two. I felt time freeze as the realization of what had just happened hit me like a train. Oscar and Star are going on a date. I knew it would happen sometime but I just didn't expect it to be sudden and so... heart wrenching. I almost didn't even notice Star happily screaming as she ran up to me , excited.

"Marco Marco Marco!" She yelled. "I'm going on a date with Oscar! AND ITS TONIGHT!"

I looked at her and snapped out of my trance pushing back the well of emotions that were threatening to explode.

"Thats...Thats great!" I said forcing a smile. "I'm happy for you Star."

In truth, I am actually a bit happy for Star. it makes me happy seeing her happy. It still hurts though, knowing she probably doesn't like me back.

"COME ON MARCO WE GOT TO GO FIND ME A DRESS FOR THE DATE!" Star took my hand and started pulling me towards the direction of our home.

"O-ok..." I said upset. I'm still kind of in shock that they're going on a date. I mean, Star's never made a real proper conversation with him before! I have to give her credit though, it takes a lot of courage to be able to do that.

"Marco? Are you upset about not going to the dimension?" Star said. "We can always go some other time."

"No no! I'm fine really Star. We can go whenever you want," I said hoping Star wouldn't worry about me. I want her to enjoy this date. After all, its with the one she really likes right?

Star brightened up. "Thanks Marco. Your a really good friend," she said as she skipped ahead of me.

 _Friend_. Thats all I'm ever going to be huh? I might as well get used it I guess.

"Thanks Star. Now lets hurry up and get home to get you a dress!" I said.

"Race you there!" Star exclaimed as she took off running.

"Hey no fair! Thats cheating!" I laughed as I took off running after her. As her best friend, its my duty to make her happy and right now, her date with Oscar is more important to me than my own feelings. I'm going to make sure this is the best night of her life!

* * *

 **I hated myself for finishing this chapter there because I was on a roll then I realized that this chapter was kind of long and the next few sentences would go well at the start of chapter 3. Anyways, already working on chapter 3 and hopefully, positing it soon. If you guys have any Headcannons or AUs you might want me to write about this ship just give me a message! I love writing about this ship and I love this beautiful show. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying this fanfiction. I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Author's notes: Alright I've been holding out on you guys but here's chapter 3 of this fanfiction. It was really hard trying to think of the events that would pan out in this chapter and I wanted it to be good or at least decent so I decided to spend a little bit more time on it instead of posting it yesterday. The reviews made me smile by the way. It pushed me to keep on working on this. Hopefully it turned out okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco POV:

"I win!" Star exclaimed as she burst through the front door to my house.

I smile as I walk into the house tired from all the running.

"Yeah. Your really fast Star," I said.

"Nah Marco your just a slowpoke," Star grinned poking me. "Now cmon! I still have to pick out my dress," she said as she grabbed my arm and raced to her room.

We made her way to room which by the way, was enormous. Honestly, I don't even think "room" is the right word for it anymore. When Star moved in, she wasn't satisfied with the small little guest bedroom we had for her so she used her wand to expand it to where it looked like part of a castle was just thrown into our house.

She dragged me over to her closet and opened it. I stared in awe. There were hundreds of dresses in her "closet" and even a dressing room! "Wow Star this is a bit much don't you think?"

"Pfft. You should've seen my closet at Mewni. Compared to that, this one is small," she said dismissing it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I looked at her with my jaw hanging open.

Star rolled her eyes then put on a smile. "Hurry up let's go!" she said racing to where the dresses were located. I sighed. This is probably going to take a while.

 _Many minutes later..._

"Marco this is the perfect dress!" Star screamed as she came bouncing out of the dressing room. "Sooo how do look?" she said excitedly.

My jaw dropped. We've been looking through Star's endless pile of dresses for a while now and all of them were average at best (at least in her opinion anyway) but this one seemed different from the others. It was turquoise one strap dress with a heart on the strap that seemed to glitter when it moved. Star looked completely flawless in the dress. "You look... amazing," I said in awe.

"Aw thanks Marco!" she said as she looked at herself in a nearby mirror. "Do you think Oscar will like it?"

I blinked and shook my head. I swear for a moment I was staring at an angel.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure Oscar will totally fall in love with you after he sees you." I gave her a thumbs up.

She turned towards me and gave me a grateful look then. She walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for the help Marco. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said.

I blushed. "N-no problem," I said as I pulled away. "I hope Oscar appreciates all the effort you put in on this date."

"Oh I bet he will," Star said with that familiar dreamy expression that only happens when someone mentions Oscar. "Oh gosh! Marco what time is it?!"

I glanced at the clock behind me. "5:30" I said dutifully.

A look of horror came across Star's face. "Oh no! I have to start getting ready!" she said as she grabbed her stuff and started to push me out of her room. I turned my head to look at her.

"Star I don't think you need 2 hours just to-"

"YES I DO!" Star exclaimed as she pushed me out of her room and slammed the door shut.

I put on a small smile and headed towards my room to practice my karate. I hope Star knows what she's doing. She's my best friend and all but she can be reckless sometimes and usually dives headfirst into situations without really knowing the consequences.

I thought about these things as I practiced breaking large amounts of wooden planks at the time before trying my hand at breaking a concrete block. Time passed and without me really realizing it, it was 7:30. I heard a doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" I yelled already changed back to my red hoodie and black jeans.

I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Oscar in his normal attire with a keytar in hand. My eye twitched. Could it kill him to show even a little interest in this date?

"Uh is Star here?" he asked.

Before I could answer, a voice from upstairs yelled, "I'm coming!"

I looked turned my head to the direction of the voice and was speechless to what I saw. Star was walking down the stairs with the dress we picked out for her, her hair neatly done, and in shiny, blue heels.

"I'm readyyy!" she sang.

I shook my head. "Have fun," I smiled. Star nodded excitedly and took hold of Oscar's hand. "Let's go," Oscar said, moving towards his car while Star followed.

"Don't be out for too long!" I called out.

"I won't" she yelled.

I stare at them while they're leaving and I couldn't help but frown a little, tears welling up in my eyes. I rushed back towards my room and closed the door before my parents could notice.

I sat on my bed. Why was I crying? I shouldn't be crying. I should be happy for Star. I wipe the tears quickly off of my eyes and turn my head towards a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of me winning a karate tournament. I took the frame and carefully removed the picture to reveal another picture behind it. It was a picture of me and Star sitting on a bench in the park with Ludo's beat up minions in the background and Ludo looking at his minions furiously yelling. Star was giving me a giant hug while I tried to hide a smile that was slowly forming on my lips, but ultimately failing. Ferguson just happened to be there at that moment and took a photo of the scene with my camera that I was letting him borrow. He said that we looked "cute" in the picture and Star totally agreed with him. I remember taking my camera back and, instead of deleting the picture, I saved it to my computer and had it secretly developed for me picture frame.

Everytime I looked at it, I remembered all the good times I've had with Star and found that it was almost impossible for me not to smile at the thought.

"I hope she's doing okay," I mumbled. Star was a great friend and all but I worried for her sometimes. She was the type of person to recklessly dive headlong into situations without knowing the consequences. Almost the exact opposite of me. It makes me wonder how we were so different yet we still became best friends. I guess my luck had been good. I mean, meeting an inter-dimensional, magical princess is one thing but befriending her? The thought blew me away.

I pondered at these thoughts for a while then shook my head. Thinking of all this gave me a headache so I decided to watch TV. I headed down towards the couch and made myself comfortable before flipping it to a movie and becoming slowly engrossed into it.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Don't open the door, don't open the door," I whisper at the horror movie I was watching as the side character walks towards a door. He gazes at the doorknob before grabbing hold of it and slowly twisting it to find...

 _*DING* *DING*_

I yelled in surprised as I fell off the couch, caught off guard by the doorbell. I look back at the TV to find that the killer had jumped out of the door and killed the side character. I rolled my eyes. Typical horror movie.

I headed towards the door and opened it to see Oscar and Star standing there.

I suppressed the urge to frown at the sight of them holding hands.

"Oh hey guys," I said. "How was your... date?"

"it was magical," Star said dreamily, letting go of Oscar's hand.

"I'll be going now," Oscar said.

"Alright byeee new boyfriend!" Star exclaimed as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My heart stopped for the millionth time today. Boyfriend? Wait... are they... dating?!

Oscar emotionlessly gave her a thumbs up as he headed back towards his car.

Star bounced into the house dancing and singing about how happy she was and how great her day had been as I followed her in shock from the scene that had just played out in front of me.

"Marco guess what?!" she screamed.

I snapped out of my trance. "Um, er what?She stood there jumping up and down excitedly. "OSCAR'S MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" she yelled happily.

I could practically feel my heart breaking into a million pieces as the words came out of her mouth but still forced a smile for her sake. "Th-thats cool," I said trying my hardest not to let my emotions take over me. "How-how did this happen?" I asked.

She laughed. "So after we visited the carnival, we went to Oscar's car so that I could listen to him play his awesome music. I was really nervous but I asked him if he wanted to be my new boyfriend and he said YES!" Star ended twirling around happily.

"W-well thats great Star. Listen I-I'm beat. I'm going to h-h-head to bed alright?" I said quickly turning away from her.

"Alright," she said as she continued to keep dancing and singing.

I raced to my room and put on my pajamas as fast as possible. I laid down on my bed. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I let tears fall out and onto my pillow, my sobs becoming my lullaby as I was slowly engulfed by fatigue. I managed to mumble to myself a few words before I finally fell asleep. "Star... I love you."

Star POV:

Greatest. Day. Ever! I can't believe Oscar's my new boyfriend! I've been dreaming about this for months!

I daydreamed about Oscar while putting on my night gown. I was really excited to see Oscar again. As I headed towards my bed, I pulled out a picture of me staring at Oscar while he played his keytar at the carnival.

I grin as I sit on the bed, staring at the picture. I put the picture down for a second and grab a picture frame I kept nearby my bed that Marco had given me. He told me to put a picture that was really special to me, inside the frame so that I would always be reminded of it.

Inside the picture frame, was a picture of me and Marco laughing together on a walk to the park as I held his hand. I smiled when I remembered the moment. Me and Marco were just talking about random stuff on a park when he made a clever joke and we both started laughing. Without noticing, I had accidentally grabbed his hand and we continued to walk like that until we decided to go home. One of my friends from school happened to be there and took the picture and I decided it looked cute so I asked her to develop it for me.

I smile. Marco was just a great friend. He comforts me when I feel sad, he helps me when I'm in trouble, and he helped me even get with Oscar! I must've been lucky when I came here and met my awesome best friend.

I grin at these thoughts as I contemplated them then shook my head remembering what I was going to do. I slowly moved my hand to replace the picture in the picture frame with the one of me and Oscar but for some reason my hand stopped. I just didn't have the heart to take out the current picture. After a few seconds of thinking, I decided to just overlay the picture of me and Oscar with the one of me and Marco.

I lay down on my bed, satisfied with my decision and giggled. Today was the best day ever!

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hopefully you guys liked it! I've actually been trying to decide between writing it in first person present tense or first person past tense. I decided to change the story to present tense changing words like 'said' to 'say' or 'exclaimed' to 'exclaims'. It sounded weird to me when I finished and debated again on weather or not to keep it present or go back to past tense till my computer turned off by accident and reverted me back to the story I had before I changed it. I actually laughed at this and decided to just stick with first person past tense. Anyways, next chapter coming up soon and reviews would be greatly appreciated on how to write better. Alright then see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Replaced?

**Author's notes: Ok sorry for the wait but the first version of this chapter that I had on my phone was deleted by accident so I had to restart. Thankfully, I remembered a lot of the details though but all in all, I'm glad it got deleted. I feel like I've written an even better chapter because I had to restart and that's pretty much what I was trying to go for, a good chapter. I really wanted to release this yesterday but like I said, the story got deleted. Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews and all the support. I always read all of them and they really inspire me to keep writing. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Marco hurry up hurry up!" Star said cheerfully.

"I'm coming I'm coming," I mumbled as I slipped on my backpack and headed towards Star. She was awfully cheerful today and couldn't wait to get to school. She probably wanted to see Oscar again.

"I can't wait until I see Oscar again," she said dreamily. See? What did I tell you?

I turned away from Star and scowled. "Alright Star stop fantasizing we got to hurry to the bus stop. The bus leaves in 5 minutes," I said.

Star snapped out of her trance. "Ok," she replied. We hurried over to the bus and hopped on right before we left.

"Phew, another close one. Right Star?" I said. She didn't reply. "Star?" I said looking around the bus. After a few seconds of searching, I found Star sitting next to Oscar hugging him contently with hearts in her eyes while he sat there emotionlessly holding his keytar.

I pursed my lips and turned my head to look out the window. Did she really have to fan over him on the bus too?

"Hey Marco what's up?" my friend Ferguson said as he sat down on the seat behind me followed by my other friend Alfonzo who sat next to him. "And where's Star?"

Without turning my head, I pointed to where Star and Oscar were seated in the back of the bus. "Whoa what happened to them?" Ferguson asked surprised.

"Yesterday Star asked Oscar to go on a date with her and asked him to be her boyfriend at the end of the date. Now she's even more love struck with him than before," I mumbled.

Ferguson slowly smiled. "Thats great!" he exclaimed. "She's had a crush on him for months now! I'm glad they finally got together."

"You should be careful Marco," Alfonzo snickered. "She might be replacing you," he burst out laughing along with Ferguson. My face froze. Replacing? Star wouldn't do that would she? Then again, she does have Oscar now.

Apparently they both noticed my expression and stopped laughing. "Hey Marco we were just kidding! She wouldn't replace you." Ferguson said. "Yeah it was just a joke," Alfonzo said.

"But... how do I know for sure?" I said uncertainly.

"Marco Marco Marco, I thought you were Star's best friend. Everyone knows how nice and cool she is. She isn't the type of the person to give up on a friend no matter what situation they're in. She's always there for her friends thats why everyone likes her," Ferguson said casually. "You were the first person she really met when she came here right? You should have a little more confidence." Alfonzo nodded his head in agreement.

I perked up a little. "You know what Ferg? Your right. Thanks for that man," I said thankfully then laughed. "Who would've thought Ferguson could give good advice?" I said.

"Hey!" Ferguson exclaimed as Alfonzo laughed.

It went like this for the rest of the bus ride. We talked about movies, Ferguson's mascot costume, and joked around a little bit while stealing occasional subtle glances at Star from behind the bus, who looked very much content with the position she was in as she talked to people around her.

I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. Who was I to want her all to myself? She should be able to choose what she wants to do to be happy, like the rest of us. And its not like Oscar's evil or anything. After all, he doesn't seem like a _totally_ bad guy. Maybe I was just being selfish.

Yeah thats it, I was being selfish.

The bus stopped at the school and we all filed out. I headed towards my locker alone today, since Star was with Oscar. I grabbed my books and headed towards first period. As I walked, I thought about my conversation with Ferguson and Alfonzo. I mentally facepalmed. How could I have been so stupid? Ferguson was right. Star wouldn't abandon any one of her friends. Thats just the way she is.

With this in mind, I confidently walked at a faster pace towards first period and sat down as the class started.

Time passed by and it was lunch time. I got my lunch tray from the lunch lady and headed towards my usual table where me, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Star, and sometimes some of her friends sat down and ate lunch. As I walked towards the table, I frowned as I noticed that Star was absent.

"Let me guess... Oscar?" I said as I sat down. They both nodded as they pointed to where Star was sitting. She was sitting right next to Oscar and talked to all her friends who were listening intently while Oscar just sat there touching keys on his keytar.

"So what was that about not being replaced?" I said as the depressed feeling I had on the bus this morning came over me.

"Oh relax Marco, no ones getting replaced." Alfonzo said.

"Ok so she's not replacing me, but what if she doesn't have time to hang out with me anymore?" I said nervously.

Ferguson put a hand on my shoulder. "Does it look like she's not going to have time for you?"

I turned around to see Star looking at me with a smile in her face as she waved from her table. I smiled and waved back.

"Ah, you guys are right. I guess I just worry too much," I said laughing. "I don't even know why I got so worked up in the first place. It's not like-" I turned to see Ferguson and Alfonzo looking at me weirdly. "Uh guys?" I said. "Why are you looking at me like that? Your creeping me out."

They didn't respond. "Guys hello? What wrong with-"

"Marco..." Alfonzo interrupted. "Are you... blushing?"

"Huh?" I felt my face. It felt warm. "W-w-what? I'm not blushing," I said unconfidently. "Must be your guys imagination." I turned my head away from them.

"No we're pretty sure you started blushing as you started looking at Star. Come to think of it, you have been acting really weird since she went on that date with Oscar." Ferguson said suspiciously.

"Guys, I have no clue-"

"Wait a minute... YOU LIKE STAR?" Ferguson and Alfonzo said and gasped at the same time.

"SHHH! Keep it down! You'll give people the wrong idea!" I whispered desperately as and checked around me to see if anyone else heard what they said. Luckily everyone was busy in their own conversations so they hadn't notice. Was it that obvious that I was upset over Star and Oscar dating?

After looking one more time to make sure that no one had heard, I relaxed back into my seat. "I-I have no clue what you guys are talking about," I said unconvincingly.

Ferguson and Alfonzo giggled. "Marco you can quit the act now. The jig is up!" Ferguson said.

I sighed. I've been keeping this a secret from them for MONTHS now and they hadn't noticed a thing! But when Oscar and Star go on ONE date they solve the entire mystery. Agh it's like my life is just one big horribly written fanfiction!

"Alright fine I admit it. I may have a tiny crush on her," I confessed.

"That must be why you were so scared that she was getting rid of you!" Alfonzo said excitedly. "Your jealous!"

"I am not jealous," I huffed.

Ferguson and Alfonzo looked at me then looked at each other. "He's jealous," Ferguson said. "Totally," Alfonzo agreed.

"Guys!" I said exasperated. "So maybe I have a little crush on her. Big deal! Point is, she has Oscar right now and thats all that matters," I finished crossing my arms.

"Aw its alright Marco. We'll help you get Star back," Ferguson said. "Trust me, I'm an expert with the ladies. I'll share some of my tips with you," he winked.

Me and Alfonzo looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "You!? And-and girls? BWAHAHA!" I laughed wiping a tear from my eye, trying to catch my breath.

"What? Whats so funny?" Ferguson said confused.

"Well Ferg," I chuckled. " No offense but your not really a 'ladies man'."

"Yeah I am! Watch I'll get Star to fall for you."

I laughed. "Ferguson its okay really. I've decided that I don't want to win her back."

Ferguson and Alfonzo looked at me weirdly. "Ok Marco now your just talking crazy," Alfonzo said.

"I want her to be happy right now. She seems really happy with Oscar right now and I don't want to ruin it. Promise you guys won't interfere or anything?" I pleaded.

"If you say so Marco." Ferguson said.

I smiled. "Thanks guys. Besides, I couldn't even-"

"Um hi is someone sitting here?"

I stopped as I turned around to see the origin of the voice. Standing behind me was a pretty girl about an inch shorter than me with long black hair holding a lunch tray while looking down at me with a nervous smile. She had white skin, sparkly, green eyes and wore a red shirt along with blue jeans.

"Oh ummm no. No one's sitting here today," Marco said. He patted the seat. "Here sit down."

The girl smiled as she sat down. "Thanks a lot. You seem really nice," she said.

I blushed. "Oh well thanks I gue-" I was caught off guard as Ferguson pushed me out of the way and leaned closer to the girl.

"Hey whats up? I'm Ferguson but uh you can call me Ferg," he said trying to sound suave. "Listen I know we don't know much about each other but uh, how about we-" he stopped as I pushed his face out of the way.

"Sorry about that," I nervously laughed. "he can get kind of weird sometimes."

"Hey!" Ferguson yelled.

The new girl giggled. "Oh its alright I don't mind too much."

"So, uh why did you come to our table?" I asked trying to start a conversation before it got awkward.

She blushed. "Oh well I'm new here," she said. "I transferred and today is my first day of school. I don't really know anyone but you guys looked like you were having so much fun over here that I thought I'd join you."

I smiled sympathetically. "Well you joined the right table!" I announced proudly. "We're always accepting more cool kids right guys? Guys?" I turned to look at Ferguson moaning as he ate his pudding and Alfonzo sitting there sweating nervously as he stared and smiled creepily at the girl.

"Ugh," I face palmed. "Sorry they're usually much cooler, I said.

"Hey we can still hear you you know?" Ferguson said.

"I know," I replied with a grin as we all burst out laughing. "Alright, alright sorry about that," I cleared my throat as I turned to the new girl.

"No worries," she giggled, "You're really funny ummm?" she trailed off.

I mentally slapped myself. I had forgotten she didn't even know our names yet. "Oh right. I'm Marco Diaz and these two here are Ferguson and Alfonzo."

She smiled. "I'm Sarah Wincell. Nice to meet you," she smiled.

I returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too."

After that, we talked about a lot of random stuff like how we would if Star was here. As it turns out, Sarah was a fun person to talk to. At first, she's shy but when you get to know her, she's almost as energetic as Star and had a really good sense of humor. It was nearing the end of lunch when I thought of something.

"Oh hey. I almost forgot. You said you were new here right?" I asked.

Sarah nodded her head and looked at me inquisitively.

"Is it okay if I could check your schedule then?" I said.

"Yeah sure!" she said as she pulled out her schedule. "Here you go!" she sang.

My eyes widened. "We have the rest of the day in the same classes!" I said surprised.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, excited. "Maybe you could... show me around?" she said shyly. "Pretty please?" she said as she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Ohh fine I guess someone has to," I said jokingly.

Sarah's eyes brightened and I could have sworn there was... a hint of a blush on her cheeks? No no now I'm just imagining things. "Hooray!" she said excitedly. "I have to go grab something from my locker really quick. I'll be right back," she said as she hurried back over to her locker.

I watched her go out the lunch room. "Dude that was awesome!" Ferguson yelled suddenly.

"Mhm that was pretty slick," Alfonzo added.

I looked at them weirdly. "Uhh what are you guys talking about?" I questioned.

They both looked at each other before snickering. You just scored with the hot new girl!" Ferguson exclaimed. "She's totally into you!"

My face flushed. Me? Why would anyone be into me? I hate to admit it, but I'm not exactly popular around here. "W-what? No she isn't. I have no idea what your talking about," I said turning my head away.

"C'mon Marco this is a golden opportunity! Star obviously likes Oscar so this will be a great way to get over your crush!" Ferguson exclaimed.

I sighed. "Guys this is crazy. I'm not-"

"I'm back!" Sarah called with books in her hands running over to the table. "So ready to show me around?"

I smiled. "You know it," I said. She squealed as she grabbed my hand and held it tight as we started to walk out of the lunch room as my friends gave me a thumbs up.

As Sarah was dragging me along, I began to notice that some of the people from different tables were glancing at us and whispering. I shook my head and ignored it and turned back to Sarah who seemed to be very happy at the moment.

We walked out of the lunchroom and I started to show her around the school. It wasn't a very big school so there wasn't much to show but you could still get lost if you didn't know your way around.

"...and this is the gym," I said as the school bell rang indicating the end of lunch. "Oh man, the bell. Well thats it for our tour I guess. Lets get to our next class."

"Awww," Sara frowned. "Are you sure we have to?"

"Yeah Sarah we don't want to be late for class right?"

"Oh alright," Sarah said glumly then stopped. "Wait a minute... you have the same classes as me for the rest of the day right?!"

"Um yeah I checked your schedule remember?" I said confused.

Her face lit up. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" she grabbed my hand again and hurried over to her next period with me stumbling in the behind her.

"H-hey hold up!" I said as we ran into class.

She giggled. "So where do you sit?" she asked.

I pointed to a seat in the second column in the front. "Over there, right next to..." I faltered after I took a fast glance at Star who was in a seat close to Oscar talking to him with a smile on her face. I turned back to Sarah. "Nevermind I sit over here," I said sitting down in my normal seat.

"Sarah's face lit up again as she sat down next to me where Star normally sat. "Is anyone sitting here?" she said. "Usually, but not today," I said. As I was talking however, I could've sworn out of the corner of my eye I saw Star looking this way as she frowned then turned back to Oscar.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Alright class. Today we have a new student. Sarah, please introduce yourself."

Sarah looked at me for a second and I gave her a nod.

She stood up. "Hi I'm Sarah Wincell. I'm 14 and I love to do well, pretty much anything," she said shyly.

I gave her a thumbs up.

"Wow so pretty," a guy in the back of the class said accidentally. The class turned to him then laughed as he covered his face in embarrassment then turned back towards Sarah.

She blushed a dark red before answering back. "T-Th-Thanks," she stuttered looking down.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Well nice to meet you Sarah. How are you enjoying Echo Creek so far? Made any new friends yet?"

Sarah smiled nervously. "Well Marco's been showing me around and has been really nice to me since I got here," she let out.

"Ooooooohhhh Marco you player," someone said on the other side of the room and the whole class laughed. I blushed and lowered my head somehow still smiling.

The teacher cleared her throat again. "Ok class settle down. Now that we've gotten through introductions let's begin class."

The class groaned as Sarah sat down blushing a bright red. She turned towards me. "I'm sorry Marco I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. The words just slipped out," she said sadly.

I looked up. "No no it's fine! It's fine really!" I said. "I'm not embarrassed thanks for what you said."

She grinned. "Anytime Marco."

The rest of the day went like this with me talking to Sarah while occasionally stealing some glances at Star and Oscar, yet feeling a little less depressed when I saw them now. It made me happy to know I made a new friend, though a lot of people constantly teased me asking if we were dating or not.

Eventually, school ended and we walked out of school together. "...and then I ran away while he chased me!" I laughed recalling a situation I had once been in. She laughed along with me "I bet he was really angry. After you drew all over his face."

"Yeah you bet he was, he kept yelling and cursing at me but never caught up to me," I said.

"Hey Marco!" a girlish, bubbly voice called.

I turned around to see that the voice belonged to none other than Star.

"Oh hey Star. I haven't seen you all day. How's it going with Oscar?" I said.

"Oh he's just the best," she said dreamily. "he's over there heading to his car." she pointed. Sure enough, that was exactly what he was doing. She shook her head. "But enough about me what about you what have you been up to?"

"Oh I've just been hanging out with my new friend Sarah," I said as I gestured towards her. Sarah smiled shyly and waved. "Hi."

"Oh I guess I didn't formally introduce you guys yet. Star this is Sarah, Sarah this is Star," I said.

"Oh are you Marco's friend?" Sarah asked.

Star laughed. "Friend? Psh yeah right! I'm his BEST friend!" she exclaimed proudly. I could've sworn I saw Sarah frown a little bit as Star said that.

"Wait where were you then for the whole day? I've been with Marco for almost half the day and I haven't even seen you anywhere near him." Sarah questioned.

Star blushed. "Well thats because I-"

"...she's dating a guy named Oscar and wanted to hang out with him." I stopped her before things could get awkward. "I mean you can choose to hang out with whoever you want right?" I said nervously.

Sarah opened her mouth but before she could answer back, we heard a voice in the distance. "STAR BUTTERFLY! HAND OVER THE WAND!"

We turned to look at where the voice was coming from to find Ludo standing in front of an already closing portal with his minions behind him.

"Fat chance Ludo!" Star yelled as she pulled out her wand. "Marco you ready?"

"You know it!" I grinned excitedly as I got into my battle stance. "Sarah stay here, its dangerous." I said.

"MINIONS! ATTACK!" Ludo yelled as me and Star leaped into action.

Star first ran towards Buff Frog. "Narwhal blast!" she yelled as a giant narwhal came out of her wand and hit Buff Frog, causing him to be moved back ten feet. She stopped and turned around to find Bearicorn trying to sneak up on her. She jumped back and yelled "Cupcake blast!" as a cupcake came out of her wand and pelted him in the face.

Meanwhile, I was fighting Man Arm and Spikeballs. Spikeballs swung his spike hand towards me which I dodged with ease then I jumped up and kicked him in the face. Unknown to me, Man Arm had crept up to me and grabbed hold of me. "Agh!" I yelled.

"Marco!" Star yelled as she tried to get to me but was blocked by more of Ludo's minions.

I was struggling to get free before I heard Man Arm yell "Ow!" and release his grip on me. I jumped down and punched him before he could take hold of me again. I turned to see who saved me.

"Sarah?" I said incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a blue belt in karate!" she said as she punched a giraffe minion in the stomach. "Watch out!" she said as she pointed at me.

I turned to see Man Arm, who had now recovered, swipe at me. I dodged his attack and swipe kicked his feet making him fall down. and hit his head.

"Ah!" I heard Star scream as she was grabbed by Buff Frog. "Star!" I yelled as I tried to get to her only to be punched by a three eyed giant baby. It was at that moment in the middle of the fight, we heard a horrible sound. All of Ludo's minions covered their ears.

"What is that horrible sound?!" Ludo yelled. "MINIONS! RETREAT!" he said as he opened a portal back to his lair.

Ludo and his army eagerly ran towards the portal clutching their ears so they didn't have to hear the horrible sound and closed it as fast as they could.

I sat up from the ground with a headache and turned to look where the music came from. Sitting there on his car, was Oscar Greason playing on his keytar as he rocked his head back and forth.

"Oscar!" Star screamed from behind me. I saw her run towards Oscar as he kept playing his music. Star went up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for saving me!" she said.

"Oh, uh sure I guess," he said as he stopped playing for a second to address Star.

I rolled my eyes. He probably hadn't meant to save us but his music was just so terrible Ludo and his minions ran off. It didn't effect us that much since we heard it almost all the time at school.

"Hey Marco are you okay?"

I turned to see Sarah looking down at me in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said standing up. "Thanks a lot by the way. I didn't know you knew karate."

She smiled, embarrassed. "Well it's just a hobby. It helps me clear my mind sometimes but I didn't think I would actually use it."

"Well anyways, does this happen a lot?" she said.

"Oh yeah it happens all the time. These guys keep on coming and we just keep beating them back," I laughed.

"Well I already picked up on that but that wasn't what I was talking about," she said.

I looked at her confused until she pointed towards Star sitting on the grass listening to Oscar while she thanked him for saving her.

"Oh..." I said. "Well no. They've never really attacked right after school before so this is kind of new. But I didn't think this would happen," I said as I sighed. I didn't think Oscar's music could be so... helpful in a fight. I guess this means he's better at protecting Star than I am.

"Um Marco?" Sarah said, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah?" I replied.

"Do you.. I don't know... like Star?" she asked nervously.

I blushed. "W-w-what? N-no of course I-I don't!" I said. "I care for her though and I really don't want to see her get hurt is all."

Sarah looked at me for a little then smiled. "Well if you ever need," she leaned in with her mouth close up to my ear. "I can always be there for you," she whispered.

I blushed even harder in surprise as Sarah pulled away.

She stifled a laugh. "Wow you should see the look on your face."

I shook my head a few times before I laughed. "I-I guess."

She laughed for real this time. "Well I've got to get going. See you around Marco! And tell Star I said goodbye. She seems really nice." she said as she walked away.

"Bye," I said weakly still blushing as I waved at her.

"Bye!" she called out brightly and walked away.

I smiled, feeling awesome inside as I turned around to see Star listening to Oscar's music as she was sitting down. It was kind of strange though. It seemed like she wasn't really listening to him for some reason. She looked more like she was in deep thought really. But the strangest part about it wasn't that she looked deep in thought. It was because I didn't feel the pain I felt when I looked at them this morning. "Alright Star c'mon we got to go!" I called to her brightly.

Star got up and said goodbye to Oscar as she walked over to me. "Hey Star are you alright?" I said. She looked like she was still thinking about something as she walked up to me. She snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah its just been a long day," she said.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what. Let's get home and I'll make you some of my super awesome nachos!" I said.

Star brightened up at this. "Yay!" she exclaimed as she skipped ahead of me.

I laughed. Some things just never change.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Next chapter I'm planning on adding Star's POV because I definitely to develop Star more. Next chapter coming up soon and please tell me if there's something wrong with my writing. Thanks!**

 **PS: I just realized my chapters keep getting longer than the one before it.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Different Kind Of Feeling

**Author's notes: Hey guys! It took me a while but I did it. Here's chapter 5 of the story. I spent hours finishing this because I really wanted to write the next chapter about the day after this one. Also, I was really in awe of how many reviews the fanfic shot up to after I posted chapter 4. I mean, 26 already?! I feel like it was only yesterday I posted chapter 1 and gained 4 reviews. I loved reading each and every one of the reviews and it made me happy to know that people really enjoyed chapter 4. Well anyways, chapter 5 is on the same day chapter 4 took place but in Star's POV because I thought it would be really important to see Star's view on things. Enjoy!**

* * *

Star POV:

"Marco hurry up hurry up!" I yelled. I was really excited for school today. Why you may ask? It's because today is the first day at school where I would announce to everyone that I finally got Oscar to be my boyfriend!

"I'm coming I'm coming," he mumbled. Marco walked down the stairs with a tired look in his eyes. He looked like he didn't get a very nice sleep last night.

We walked out the door and headed towards the bus stop. "I can't wait until I see Oscar again," I said dreamily. He was like, the perfect boyfriend! And he had a record! How cool was that?

"Alright Star stop fantasizing we got to hurry to the bus stop. The bus leaves in 5 minutes," Marco said.

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and turned to Marco He had his head turned in a way where I couldn't see it but for some reason he seemed... upset? Nah thats not it. Why would he be upset anyway?

I decided to just ignore those thoughts. "Ok," I said cheerfully. We started speed walking toward our usual bus stop in silence. Marco seemed kind of tired this morning so I decided to give him some peace, until we got to the bus at least.

We got to the bus in time before it left and hopped in. We headed to our usual seats but as Marco was sitting down, I spotted Oscar picking at his keytar sitting in the back of the bus.

"Oscarrr," I said. My eyes turned into hearts as I ran past Marco and our usual seat and jumped on the empty seat next to Oscar.

"So how's it going new boyfriend?" I giggled putting emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there," Oscar said.

"Oh your SO funny," I giggled.

"Oh uh thanks I guess," he said nonchalantly.

I grinned as I gave him a big hug. He was just so cool! I know he looks like he doesn't care about most things but thats obviously just a character he puts up to increase his bad boy reputation. I've always thought it was kind of funny that Marco has never had a reputation for a bad boy yet considers himself one while Oscar actually had one. Deep down inside though, I think Marco knows he's not really a bad boy or wants to be one, maybe he should take some tips from Oscar. Then again, its not like I want Marco to start being one. I like his personality right now the way it is. It's what made me want to be friends with him in the first place.

As I thought of these things, I couldn't help but think I've forgotten something. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to remember what it was I forgot. I think it had something to do with Mar-. Wait a minute, oh man thats it! I forgot about Marco! I swiftly turned in his direction see him sitting alone on their normal bus seat. I felt bad about leaving him. Maybe I should go sit with him?

That thought slowly faded away as I saw Ferguson and Alfonzo sit in the seats behind him.

I almost forgot that I wasn't his only friend. I guess it works out alright then. I mean, I already spend everyday with him anyway. Maybe its time for a little change for once.

"Whoa Star are you guys like dating or something?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see that the voice belonged to Jackie Lynn Thomas. She was Marco's ex-crush. He said he stopped liking her a few months ago but I don't think he ever explained how he got over her.

"Yeah we are!" I said proudly.

Suddenly, a lot of the people near me started talking to me and whispering.

"Whoa whats happening?"

"Star got a new boyfriend and its Oscar?"

"No way!"

"Star tell us all about it!"

I smiled. "I'll be glad to!"

Everyone surrounded and listened intently as I recounted my whole story to them explaining how we got together.

"...And then, he said yes!" I said as I nuzzled his arm.

"Aww," one girl said. "That's so cute. You guys are like, the perfect couple!"

I nodded my head and smiled. I completely agreed with that.

The bus stopped and we all walked out, some still chattering about how cool my relationship with Oscar was. I was holding his hand while skipping as I entered the school.

"Oops hold on Oscar I forgot some books at my locker you go on ahead of me I'll be right back!" I said.

"Ok then," he replied nonchalantly as he strolled towards class. I ran as fast as I could to my locker. Me and him had the same first period class so I couldn't wait to get to class.

I got to my locker and took my books out but for some reason, I felt really weird and awkward doing it. There was something wrong with this situation but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stood there for a few seconds trying to find out what was wrong with the situation until I figured it out. Marco wasn't there at his locker. He must've went to his locker early. Usually, we would chat about different dimensions or what happened to us the day before when we were at our lockers in the morning. It just seemed so different without him at his locker with me today.

And I didn't like it.

I quickly shook these thoughts away as I remembered that I had to get back to Oscar and walked towards my first period class.

Me and Marco have all classes together after lunch anyway. I'll worry about him later.

 **TIME SKIP**

It was now lunch time and I was standing in line waiting for my lunch tray. I looked around the room to see Oscar sitting with some of my friends as he was pelted with questions about us. Things have been going so great with Oscar so far. He's kind of a strong and silent type. He can even maintain his cool guy composure even after I asked him to become my boyfriend!

As I was thinking of this, I saw the table Usually sat in with Ferguson and Alfonzo sitting by themselves waiting for Marco. I felt bad but then I thought, they could live one day without me right?

I put on a positive face as I got my lunch tray and headed over to Oscar and my friends. The tables in the lunchroom were big enough to hold around 8 people so 6 of my friends decided to sit at the table.

"Hey guys look Star is here!" one guy exclaimed.

I smiled cheerfully as I sat next to Oscar. "You bet I am!"

We talked for a while about my relationship with Oscar. I found myself babbling endlessly on how great it was while Oscar only nodded. He didn't talk much but then again, thats what makes him so cool. I know he probably secretly enjoys it but he has to maintain his cool guy demeanor and frankly, I admired him for it. It must take a lot of effort not to talk about your emotions like that. I would know. I talk A LOT.

As I was listening to this one girl named Stacy talk about her ex, I realized that I hadn't really greeted Marco since this morning. What better time to say hi to him than lunch right? I turned around to scan the room when my eyes found him. He turned around as I waved at him and he waved back. It was a simple gesture but it made me happy. It kind of showed that he was okay with me sitting at this table today.

"Hey Star are you listening?" Stacy asked.

I turned around and smiled, embarrassed. "Oops. Heh heh sorry!"

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, like I was saying..." We continued to listen to Stacy's story until one of the guys with us named Justin interrupted.

"Hey guys is she new?" He asked suddenly pointing at a girl I had never seen before. She had long, black hair and was about the same height as me. She was white and had a red shirt with blue jeans.

"Hm. I honestly don't know but I've never seen her here before," a girl named Jen said.

"She looks really cute though," Justin said.

Everyone laughed. "Ohhh Justin has a crush," I sang.

He smiled "Alright guys enough fooling around. I'm going to make my move. What should I say?"

At this, we all started shouting things to Justin excitedly. Ever since Justin broke up with his previous girlfriend, he had been kind of down in the dumps. Now was his chance to get out of it!

"Tell her how pretty her hair looks!" Stacy gushed.

Another guy named Steve spoke up. "Use a pickup line. They always work! Be like, 'hey girl did you fall from-'"

"Steve no one actually does that," his girlfriend Kassy said.

"Um guys?" said a guy named Jack.

"Steve... thats a great idea! What one should I use?" Justin said excitedly.

"No no and no! You are NOT using pick up lines!" Kassy scolded him. "Just tell her how pretty she looks and invite her to pull up a chair and sit with us."

"Umm guuuyysss" Jack spoke again.

"Also tell her how nice her eyes are! It works all the time. Oh and don't forget to act cool," I said as I gave Oscar another hug.

"Not just that but also-" Jen started.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled. We all turned our attention to him as he cleared his throat.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I think she's already taken," he pointed back to the girl. We were so focused helping Justin, we didn't even notice that she already got away! She was now sitting at a table talking and laughing with... MARCO? No that can't be right. I'm 100% sure he doesn't even know her, unless he's been keeping a secret from me. Nah Marco wouldn't do that. He's not that type of guy.

Justin slumped down. "I knew it was too good to be true. She already has a boyfriend," he sighed in defeat.

I turned and looked straight at him. "Hold on, you think that new girl is dating MARCO?"

He shrugged. "It looks like it." His eyes then widened. "Wait a minute. Star! Your his best friend! You can just convince him to break up with her right?!" he said desperately.

I facepalmed. "Ok first, thats just wrong."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Second, yeah your right Justin, Marco IS my best friend. I would know if he was dating anyone and trust me, he's probably never even seen that girl before! She could've just sat down at some random seat because shedidn't know anyone," I explained logically.

Justin looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "You-you really think so?!"

I grinned. "Oh I KNOW so. She's definitely not dating Marco."

"Yet," Jack coughed.

I elbowed him and gave him a glare then turned back to Justin. "You should ask her out! We'll help you."

He smiled. "Thanks guys."

Everyone in the table started talking about how we would get the new girl to like him. Even Oscar commented and said to player a song. We planned out how it was going to go for the next 10 minutes.

"Alright Justin you know what to do right?" I said.

He nodded. "I got this," he exhaled. He looked up and put on a confident face and stood up. He looked over to the direction of the girl and... sat back down frowning.

"Justin what happened?! You didn't even do anything yet!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like you don't know you friend as well as you thought Star," he huffed as he pointed towards the girl. I was caught by surprise. The girl had a really happy face on and was HOLDING Marco's hand dragging him out of the lunchroom.

"Where are they going? Lunch isn't even over yet," I said confused, eyes widening as they left the lunchroom.

"They're probably going somewhere to get a little 'alone time' if you know what I mean," Jack snickered while making little kissing faces.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked standing up. "NO WAY! HE CAN'T-" I caught myself as everyone in the lunchroom stared at me weirdly.

I gave them a sheepish smile. "Um sorry about that."

They all looked at me for a second then shrugged and began refilling the room with conversations as I sat back down.

"Geez Star what was that about?" Stacy asked.

"Sorry I was just... surprised was all," I said. In all honesty though, I don't know why I freaked out so much. I guess I'm just not used to the fact that someone might actually want to go out with Marco. I mean, no offense or anything, but he isn't exactly a 'ladies man'.

"Are you sure that was all?" Jack smirked.

I looked at him, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well..." Jack leaned back smirking deviously, "it seems like to me your, oh I don't know... JEALOUS?!" he accused.

Everyone at the table gasped then looked at me. Me? Jealous? Of Marco? Puh-lease. Thats the most ridiculous thing I've heard today. What do I even have to be jealous for anyway?

"And why exactly would I be jealous?" I glared at him.

"Well considering the amount of time you guys spend together, I'd say..." he paused for dramatic effect. "You like him!"

I paused for a moment, all eyes staring at me at my table, before glaring at Jack as his smirk slowly faded into a look that yelled, 'please forgive me'.

It was quiet for a moment at our table as I glared at Jack. Suddenly, I started smiling and laughed. "BWAHAHAHA! You-You think... I like... Marco?!" I said between laughs. I wiped my eyes. "Guys Marco is just a friend. He's kind and caring but he's not my type really. I like guys that are cool and mysterious like Oscar over here," I explained. "After all, thats how we got together right Oscar?" I said affectionately.

He looked up, quiet from experimenting on his keytar the whole time.

"Huh? Uh yeah sure," he commented before going back to picking at his instrument.

"See?" I said happily. "I like Marco as a friend but there was no way I could like him in _that_ way."

"I see what your talking about Star," Kassy piped up. "I have a lot of guy friends but its not like I'm attracted to them in anyway."

"Yeah and you better not be because stuck with me Kas," Steve laughed.

Kassy rolled her eyes before smiling. "Aw what a shame," she said playfully hugging him.

A chorus of awws came from around the table as we they pulled away from their hug. A second later, the lunch bell rang showing that it was time for our next class.

"Ok guys I'll see you later. Me and Oscar got to go to our next class," I said grabbing his hand.

"Ok bye Star! See you later!" multiple voices said from her table.

We walked all the way to our next class while holding hands. As we walked through the hallway, we got a lot of awws and heard whispers about how good of a couple we were. It was a great feeling finally having the person I've had a crush on forever finally be mine. As I was thinking however, I felt his hand slip away from mine. I look towards him with a slight frown but he didn't seem to notice. He was using both his hands to pick at keys on his keytar instead of using one to hold my hand! I admire him for his music, I really do, but it couldn't hurt to pay a little more attention to me than his instrument once in a while.

We got to the classroom and Oscar sat down in his regular seat. I was thinking of actually sitting with Marco to ask him who the new girl was but I decided against it and to just sit with Oscar. I wanted to look at him play his keytar and talk to him anyway. Besides, I can always talk to Marco later on. I mean, I live in his house for crying out loud! It's not like we aren't going to ever talk to each other. We couldn't do that if we tried!

As i was talking to Oscar however, two familiar people rushed into the room. One was Marco and the other was the new girl, STILL HOLDING HIS HAND!? WAS SHE HOLDING HIS HAND THE ENTIRE TIME? THAT IS NOT OKAY, ONLY I CAN-.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

I stopped for a moment to think where these thoughts came from. Then I realized that the answer was obvious.

Why hadn't I thought about it before? I think I... really want Justin and that new girl together! Yeah thats it! After all, I do have a reputation as the school's best matchmaker. I can't just let one of my clients down can I?

I kept on talking to Oscar but watched Marco and the new girl out of the corner of my eye. It was amazing how fast they became friends. I mean, Marco hated me when we first met but she became friends with him in no time at all! And- Hold on. Is she sitting in my seat? And Marco LET her?!

Hold on a minute, I shouldn't be bothered by that. I'm not sitting there today yet I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed when she sat there, almost like she was taking my place or something.

"Alright class. Today we have a new student. Sarah, please introduce yourself." I snapped my head to the front of the room. I was so focused on spying on- I mean talking to Oscar, that I didn't even realize class started. The teacher was in the front of the room gesturing to the new girl.

She stood up and looked at Marco in which he gave her a nod.

"Hi I'm Sarah Wincell. I'm 14 and I love to do well, pretty much anything," she said shyly.

So her name is Sarah Wincell huh? I'll keep that in mind.

"Wow so pretty," a guy's voice said from the back.

The whole class turned around to see a guy named Trevor blushing in the back. We all laughed at him as he covered his face in embarrassment and turned back to Sarah. It's a good thing thing Justin isn't in this class or he would've freaked out.

"T-Th-Thanks," she stuttered looking down, her face turning a dark red.

The teacher cleared her throat, "Well nice to meet you Sarah. How are you enjoying Echo Creek so far? Made any new friends yet?"

Sarah looked up a little looking a little bit more confident. She smiled nervously. "Well Marco's been showing me around and has been really nice to me since I got here."

"Ooooooohhhh Marco you player," some guy said from the back of the class. For some reason, everyone found this funny and started laughing except me. Weirdly enough, I had the urge to narwhal blast the person who said that. I know it was just a joke but I didn't want anyone to embarrass Marco like that.

I took a glance at Marco to see if he was okay. He was blushing yet he was... smiling? Ok what is going on here?

The teacher cleared her throat again. "Ok class settle down. Now that we've gotten through introductions let's begin class."

We all groaned as Sarah sat down while the teacher started teaching a new lesson.

I looked at Marco and Sarah talk throughout the class. It was almost like they've been friends forever kind of like how me and Marco were. A weird feeling rose up from inside me. Every time I saw them talking to each other and laughing quietly, I couldn't help but feel a little upset.

The rest of my classes went by with Marco sitting down in his usual seat and Sarah sitting in my usual spot beside him. It irked me a little everytime I saw her sit down on my seat. For some reason, I felt the urge to just run over to my usual spot and take my seat back, but I knew that was just wrong. I tried to talk to Oscar for the whole day but I found it harder to talk to him, as I found myself wanting to just turn around and look at Marco. And Sarah of course.

Time passed and it was the end of the day. I was standing at the school exit waving goodbye to Oscar.

"Bye Oscar!" I called out to him as he made his way out of the school exit.

"Bye," he replied walking out of the exit toward his car.

I smiled then quickly scanned the exit, trying to find Marco. I decided that I wanted to talk to him and ask him about his new... friend. It wasn't long before I spotted him walking down the school steps with Sarah next to him, both talking and laughing.

I frowned. The same feeling I got during class came back to me like a tidal wave. I don't know why I was feeling like this but one thing was for sure, I didn't like it.

I quickly slapped on a smile and ran towards them. "Hey Marco!" I called out to him.

He turned around and saw me with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh hey Star. I haven't seen you all day. How's it going with Oscar?" he said.

"Oh he's just the best," I smiled dreamily. "Everyone thought we were the perfect couple! He's over there heading to his car," I said pointing at him playing his keytar while trudging to his car.

I shook my head. "But enough about me what about you what have you been up to?" I said, trying to dig out some information out of him.

He smiled. "Oh I've just been hanging out with my new friend Sarah," he said gesturing towards her. She smiled and waved shyly. "Hi," she let out.

"Oh I guess I didn't formally introduce you guys yet. Star this is Sarah, Sarah this is Star," he said pointing to me or Sarah when our names were spoken.

"Oh are you Marco's friend?" Sarah asked.

I laughed. "Friend? Psh yeah right! I'm his BEST friend!" I exclaimed proudly. A cozy, warm feeling rose in my stomach as I announced that. It felt... nice.

I couldn't help but notice that after I said that, Sarah seemed kind of... upset. She frowned slightly.

"Wait where were you then for the whole day? I've been with Marco for almost half the day and I haven't even seen you anywhere near him." she questioned me.

I blushed. This was going to take some time explaining. "Well that's because I-"

"...she's dating a guy named Oscar and wanted to hang out with him," Marco stopped me. He smiled nervously. "I mean you can choose to hang out with whoever you want right?" The way he explained that was kind of embarrassing. He made it look like I completely ditched him to go with Oscar which was totally untrue! ...Ok so maybe there was a little truth there but c'mon I hang with him everyday! Is it wrong to hang out with other people just once in a while?

Sarah opened her mouth and looked like she was about to respond until we heard a voice call out in the distance. "STAR BUTTERFLY! HAND OVER THE WAND!"

We turned all turned to see Ludo in the school's front lawn with his minions behind him, eager to fight.

"Fat chance Ludo!" I yell as I pull out my wand. This guy just never gives up!

"Marco are you ready?" I called out to him. Fighting Ludo was one of my favorite things to do with Marco. We made a really good team.

"You know it!" he grinned enthusiastically as he got into his battle stance. "Sarah stay here, its dangerous," he commanded.

I frowned inwardly. Why doesn't he ever tell that to me? ...Oh right, I'm the one with the wand.

"MINIONS! ATTACK!" Ludo shrieked as me and Marco charged them.

I ran towards Buff Frog first and shouted "Narwhal blast!" as a giant narwhal popped out of my wand and smacked him, causing him to be pushed back a few feet. I stopped and turned around to see Bearicorn trying to sneak up on me. "Cupcake blast!" I yelled as a cupcake came out of my wand and pelted him in the face.

I looked over to Marco. He was currently holding off Man Arm and Spikeballs. He was dodging, kicking, and punching and even managed to knockout Spikebals before Man Arm grabbed him.

"Agh!" he cried out.

"Marco!" I yelled. I ran towards him to help but was immediately blocked by more of Ludo's minions. "Get out of the way!" I said as I blasted them with my wand.

I managed to beat them off and was about to run towards Marco before I stopped in awe of what I saw. Sarah came in and started attacking the monsters and freeing Marco from Man Arm. I shook my head and decided to just go with it for now. We fought off Ludo's minions for a few minutes until I let my guard down and Buff Frog caught me by the arm.

"Ah!" I screamed. I squirmed and kicked Buff Frog, trying to get out of his grasp until a beautiful sound come from out of nowhere.

"What is that horrible sound?!" Ludo yelled. "MINIONS! RETREAT!" he said as he opened a portal back to his lair.

Buff Frog dropped me and all of Ludo's minions covered their ears before running into the portal.

I wonder what's wrong with them. And where did this beautiful sound come from?

I looked to see where the music was coming from and saw Oscar playing his keytar.

My eyes turned to hearts as I ran towards him. "Oscar!" I yelled happily as I ran towards him and gave him a hug. He must've played some kind of sound that the monsters didn't like. I bet his keytar was magical like that! "Thanks for saving me!" I said nuzzling him.

"Oh, uh sure I guess," he said as he stopped playing for a second.

I giggled and sat down by the grass and listened intently to his awesome music. As I sat down, I remembered Marco and Sarah were still there. I almost facepalmed, completely embarrassed. I completely ran past Marco and went to go hug Oscar. We were talking about how I was his best friend too! Ugh, this had to look bad to Sarah. Ah whatever, Marco will probably straighten out everything to her.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard some laughing and talking to my left. I turned to that direction to see him talking to Sarah, looking kind of embarrassed. Sarah looked at him for a moment then leaned in closer to him.

Wait a minute are they going to KISS?! OH NO WHAT SHOULD? THEY CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE TO STOP THEM!

I panicked while watching Sarah leaning closer and closer to Marco. I felt like I was about to cry until I saw her... miss his face?

She went closer to his ear and whispered something which made Marco blush and stare at her. He looked like he was stuttering while trying to understand something.

I turned away and looked down. I knew that I had almost cried when I saw them together like that. It hurt me to see that but it didn't make any sense to me why. I liked Oscar right? So why was I feeling this way? Did I really just want Justin to be with Sarah that bad?

I looked down at the grass as I thought about these things before Marco's voice snapped me out of it. "Alright Star c'mon we got to go!" he called brightly.

I think it's just me but he seems a little bit happier than he was before the battle.

I said my goodbyes to Oscar as I walked towards Marco. Strangely, my goodbye to Oscar this time wasn't as flirty or hyper as it was a while ago. It was more... normal.

I kept my head slightly tilted down thinking about these new feelings that popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Star are you alright?" Marco asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah its just been a long day," I replied.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what. Let's get home and I'll make you some of my super awesome nachos!" he exclaimed.

I grinned. Marco's nachos was my favorite food ever since I came to earth. Everytime I ate them, I felt at home.

"Yay!" I shouted as I skipped ahead of Marco.

Marco laughed behind me and I smiled. I liked hearing that laugh.

* * *

 **Author's notes: If there's any mistakes please pm or tell me because I literally spent around 6-8 hours thinking of how this whole thing was going to play out and typing it. I have no regrets though. Really hyped for Bloodmoon Ball and the potential Starco in it so I'm just writing like crazy. Anyways, chapter 6 coming up soon. See you later!**

 **PS: Dear Lord this one was 5000 words compared to the last chapter's 4000.**

 **Edit: Fixed some grammar mistakes I wasn't able to get to.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Change

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I know I was supposed to update two days ago but I screamed my face off watching Bloodmoon Ball (I am definetely going to write a one shot about that sometime). I watched it SO MANY TIMES OUT OF EXCITEMENT. MARCO AND STAR DANCED AND NOW THEIR SOULS ARE BOUNDED TOGETHER FOREVER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Ok sorry about that I was fanboying for a second. Now about this chapter, I have one thing to say: I am not proud of it. The reason why it took me forever to get this out was because I was trying to think of a way to make this chapter more interesting. I had more interesting plans for future chapters and I really wanted to get those ones but I knew I had to put up this one first. This one seemed more of a filler chapter but I felt that it was necessary in the long run. So anyways, enjoy! (If you can)**

* * *

Marco POV:

 _*Ring* *RING*_

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning world," I said brightly.

I had a feeling today was going to be a good day. I got up, stretched, and went over to the bathroom to shower. After I got out of the shower, I put on my usual red hoodie and black jeans then headed downstairs to eat some pancakes.

"Oh hey Star!" I said. She was already downstairs all dressed up eating her pancakes with a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned to face me.

"Oh hi Marco," she said.

I pulled out a chair and grabbed a plate of pancakes. "So you excited for school today?" I asked.

"I guess," she mumbled, not sounding very excited at all. It was kind of strange seeing her like since she was usually excited about everything that happened on Earth.

"Hey whats wrong? Don't you want to see Oscar again?" I looked at her with concern. Ever since yesterday, I've decided to give her some space so she could bond a little more with him. I was pretty sure my chances of her liking me became 0% after she got together with Oscar so I decided to do the next best thing, stay as her friend and try to get over her.

She looked up with surprise, as if she had just heard my voice for the first time today.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah of course I do," she said almost half heartedly.

"Alright well you better hurry up," I said putting a pancake in my mouth. "Don't want to be late for the bus."

She looked up and nodded as we finished our breakfast.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled to my parents who were upstairs.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star called.

"Bye kids!" They responded as we walked out the door towards the bus.

As we were walking, I noticed she hasn't been as perky as she was everyday. She didn't look sick and she's usually not tired in the morning.

"Hey Star?" I asked.

"Yeah Marco?" she looked at me.

"I just wanted to say, if you ever need me... I'll always be there for you," I said softly.

Wait... what?

We both stopped for a second. She looked at me with a surprised and slightly amused expression.

I blushed and averted my eyes. Did I seriously just say that?!

"Er what I-I meant is, you haven't been as cheerful this morning a-and if there's anything going wrong with Oscar you know you can ask me for help," I stammered.

I closed my eyes waiting for her to yell or slap me, but she never did. I slowly opened my eyes to see her grinning at me, which made me blush and avert my eyes again.

"I know Marco. Thanks for reminding me," she said. "Nothing's wrong with me and Oscar right now. I was just thinking of other... things."

I got enough courage to look at her face. "What kind of things?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Star said reassuringly. "Now hurry up we're going to miss the bus!" she exclaimed as she pulled me along by the arm, smiling.

I grinned. Sure she may probably not like me the way I like her, but I wasn't lying when I said that I would always be there for her.

* * *

Star POV:

Why do I feel so comfortable and good right now? Not that I'm complaining though, because I could get used to this.

I was skipping ahead of Marco on our way to the school bus stop feeling like the happiest girl on earth, but I didn't know why. I remembered everything that happened today. This morning during breakfast, I was feeling a bit down. I remembered how I thought Sarah and Marco almost kissed and it made me want to Narwhal Blast a monster! Er, because I needed to match Justin up with Sarah of course, heh.

Marco saying how he would always be there for me however, gave me a really soothing feeling. I already knew that he would always be there for me, but him actually saying those words made it ten times better.

"Yay we made it!" I said as we got to the bus stop.

Marco walked up from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Alright lets go Star," he said as he walked inside ahead of me.

I nodded as I walked in after him.

"Hey Star!" the whole bus said simultaneously. "Hi friends!" I waved excitedly.

"Star sit here!" Stacy called to me from the back of my bus as she patted the empty seat next to Oscar.

I smiled and started to walk over there. "Don't mind if I d-"

"Whoa Sarah what are you doing here?!" I stopped as I heard Marco's voice.

I looked at Marco who was standing beside our usual seat looking at... Sarah?! What was she doing here?

"Um I take the bus to school?" Sarah replied. "Is that weird or something?" She arched her eyebrow while a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh uh no not at all. I was just surprised that you were sitting in me and Star's usual seat," he explained. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that," he quickly corrected himself.

Sarah's eyes widened as she took a glance at me. I grinned slightly and gave her a small wave, pushing the back the feelings of annoyance I was currently feeling.

"Oh I'm soo sorry I'll just move," she said taking her bags. Yeah thats right, this seat is reserved for me and Marco only-

"Wait!" Marco exclaimed. Huh? What's he doing?

Sarah looked up at him curiously. "Um well, Star's sitting in the back today next to Oscar and you could sit by me if you um want," he stammered.

Sarah and Marco looked at me expectantly. "Oh uh yeah that's right!" I said forcing a smile. "No worries, you can sit um there."

She looked at me gratefully. "Thanks!" she said as she grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him into the spot next to her.

"Have... fun!" I said with difficulty, trying to get the words out. The warm feeling I felt this morning with Marco completely evaporated. Now I felt annoyed and a little sad.

I walked past the seat towards my other friends who were looking at me expectantly until I felt Marco grab my arm. I turned to look at him, part of me hoping he would ask me to sit by him instead of Sarah.

"I just wanted to say, don't worry about me alright? You just focus on having fun with Oscar and your friends." he said smiling.

I quelled the feelings of disappointment I felt and nodded to him, walking to the empty spot by Oscar, who was just picking at keys on his keytar... again.

"Someone's a little jealous," I heard Jack snicker from a seat across from me. I turned and glared at him, which made him scared and apologize. "Sorry," he coughed.

Satisfied, I turned my head to look at Sarah and Marco. They looked like they were laughing really hard at something they said and leaned against each other for support. My vision turned red with anger and my wand started to glow and buzz in my hand. They've only known each other for one day! They look like they've known each other forever!

"Star," someone from the seat behind me tapped my shoulder. I calmed down and turned around to see Justin facing me.

"Any news about Sarah?" he asked with an anxious face.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Uhhh, no not yet. Sorry about that," I said. I stopped for a moment and snapped my fingers, suddenly remembering something "Oh, but I do know her and Marco only met each other yesterday. No way could they be dating." _Yet_ my subconscious said.

I shook the thought away. Justin looked at Sarah and Marco, unsure. "Are you sure Star? They look pretty-"

"I said they aren't alright!" I said exasperated. All this stuff about Sarah and Marco was giving me a headache. "Don't worry I'll make her fall for you in no time trust me."

Justin looked at me, still unconvinced. "Ok then," he said as he relaxed back into his seat.

I spent the rest of the bus ride secretly planning on how to get Sarah to like Justin. Sure she hasn't met him yet but lets just forget that detail. Justin is tall, has blonde hair, and plays football. It couldn't be _that_ hard to get Sarah to fall for him.

Time passed and we all got off the bus when it stopped at the school. Sarah and Marco walked together towards the school entrance, while I followed them. I waited for Marco to say bye to Sarah and head off to his locker as Sarah went to hers, since I figured out where her locker was located.

"Hi Sarah!" I popped out from behind her.

"Oh hey Star," she greeted politely. "Did you need something?"

"Oh nothing in particular, but see that guy over there?" I said as I pointed to Justin, who was at his locker talking to his friends. "His name is Justin and he thinks your cute."

Sarah blushed lightly. "Really?"

"Oh yeahhhh," I said. "I overheard him talking how cool and pretty you looked but was too scared to approach you. I think you should totally talk to him."

Sarah smiled. "Oh well thats... nice. I'll definitely talk to him later."

I smiled wide. My plan was coming together perfectly. "Oooohhhh someone's in love!" I sang. "You totally like him don't you? Oh c'mon admit it! If you ask I can set something up," I said elbow nudging her.

Sarah looked at me with a small smile. "Thanks Star for the offer but I think I'll pass."

I looked at her confusedly. She saw my expression and explained. "That guy, er I mean Justin, doesn't look bad, but he doesn't seem like my type."

"Huh? Well what is your type then?" I questioned. Maybe if she told me what kind of guy she liked, I could help Justin get her.

She was silent for a few moments, like she was thinking about something. "Hey Star. What do you think of Marco?" Sarah asked.

We both stopped walking. "W-w-what do you mean?" I was completely caught off guard by her question.

"What do you think of him? Like whats your opinion on him?" she restated.

What did I think of Marco? What kind of question was that?

"Well, he's the greatest friend I've ever met! I mean, he's nice, funny, always there for me," I said, the warm. cozy feeling flooding my entire body as I found myself thinking about his best qualities. "...smart, would never leave your side-"

"Ok yeah thats cool and all," Sarah stopped me. "But what I meant is, do you... like him?"

My heart stopped for a moment. Me liking Marco? Th-that's impossible. I mean, Oscar is already my boyfriend so I couldn't like someone else could I?

"W-w-what? O-of course not! Didn't Marco already tell you I have a boyfriend? Geez," I said turning my head slightly away from her, blushing. I don't understand why it was so hard to say no like I wanted to it in front of Sarah. It was so much easier when I was with my other friends but I couldn't flat out say that I didn't like him in front of her.

"Just wondering, why did you ask?" I questioned.

Sarah looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. "Well you seem really close to him and," she paused for a moment then looking at me her voice becoming shy. "I think I might like him."

"WH-" I was about to yell then caught myself. "Wh-what? Wait a minute you should think this through I mean REALLY think this through. You've only known him for a day, you can't like him just like that!" I said nervously, trying to keep the smile that was on my face that was threatening to frown.

Sarah stopped for a moment, looking like she was in deep thought. "Maybe your right," Sarah said.

"Wait, I am?" I said.

"Yeah I've only known him for a day I should really think it through." Sarah said.

I relaxed again as I felt like I had just avoided a car crash. Maybe now I can get her to like Justin.

"But you know something Star," Sarah started.

I looked at her questionably. What was she about to say?

"You're really lucky to have met and became friends with Marco. He's a good guy and I know that most people don't see how great of a person he is, but I can, and deep down inside I think you see it too. If I were you I don't know how I wouldn't have fallen for him," Sarah said.

I paused for a moment. I've never really thought of it like that. What if I've never met Marco? What if one of the first people I've met was Oscar or Jackie? Sure they're awesome people but when I'm with Marco, I feel kind of different. We have the most fun two friends could have fighting monsters and traveling to different dimensions. The thought of not having met Marco scared me.

"Well then again," Sarah said brightly. "Everyone has their own preferences. Yours is probably different from mine so it's no big deal really."

I nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, I've got to get to class, see you later Star!" Sarah exclaimed as she walked over to her first class leaving me to think about what she had just said. My own preferences? I hope I know what mine actually are.

 **TIME SKIP**

It was lunch time now. I was holding my tray walking over to the table where Marco and Sarah were sitting. I just really felt like I wanted to talk to him about, well anything really ever since my conversation with Sarah this morning.

"Hey Marco!" I yelled skipping brightly up to him.

Marco and Sarah turned around to look at me with Ferguson and Alfonzo looking at the scene in interest.

"Oh hey Star! I thought you wanted to sit with Oscar and your other friends over there," he said pointing to the other table with Sarah nodding her head in confusion.

I smiled at him. "What am I not allowed to sit with my best friend from time to time? I just want to sit with you today nothing else!" I said in a bubbly tone.

He tilted his head for a second and looked at me with a surprised expression. He was so cute. Wait no ignore that thought.

Suddenly, he bursted out laughing. We all looked at him weirdly before Marco stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "I get I get it," Marco said still laughing. "You're worried that I'm feeling lonely right?"

I looked at him surprised. "What? No I-"

"Star it's fineeee," Marco said smoothly. "Go be with Oscar. We all know you want to. We're okay here you don't need to check up on us, just have fun."

"But I-"

"Star you don't have to pretend. Besides, Sarah is sitting here today so we won't feel THAT lonely without you here," he explained gesturing to Sarah.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," she said crossing her arms raising her eyebrow.

Marco ignored her. "Go on Star I'll just see you after school," he said lightly pushing me towards the direction of the other table.

"Bye!" he waved as he went back to his table.

"Bye," I waved back weakly and walked to the other table in shock. Did I just get kicked out of my usual table? Did he really think I wanted to sit at this table THAT bad?

"Hey Star what's wrong?" Jen said as I walked up to the table and sat down beside Oscar. "You looked like you were going to sit there for a second then moved over here, not that I'm complaining or whatever."

My head shot up to see everyone at my table looking at me expectantly, except Oscar who STILL was playing his keytar. Ugh. I mean, yay!

"Oh nothing. Marco just told me to go over here and talk with you guys," I said nervously.

"Huh why would he do that?" Steven raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know maybe he thinks I'm having more fun with you guys," I sighed.

"You don't like us?" Steven joked.

"No no no! Thats not it!" I said waving my hands. "It's just I kind of wanted to sit there today."

"Then go ahead and sit there whats the problem?" Kassy said.

I suddenly felt really shy. Kassy was right, there was no problem if I really wanted to sit there, but at the same time I felt like I would be embarassing myself for some reason.

"Ah never mind its fine I like sitting with you guys too!" I said brightening up. "Oh by the way, I was thinking if you girls wanted to have a sleep over this weekend at Marco's house?! It'll be fun!"

"Can we come?" Justin asked completely oblivious.

I glared at him. "No. Boys. Allowed."

"Marco's going to be there, that isn't really fair Jack huffed.

"Unless... he's not actually a guy!" Steven laughed. "Ow!" he exclaimed as Kassy elbowed him roughly and glared at him.

"That's different. I live in his house so it's practically mine too. Besides, my room has a looottttt of space," I said. I knew that they knew how big my room was, since I described it to them after using my wand on it when I came here.

"Are you sure about this Star?" Jen asked. "We don't want to make it awkward for Marco."

"Lucky him," Steven muttered.

"What was that?" Kassy said cracking her fists.

"N-nothing I didn't say anything hahaha!" he said in a desperate attempt to cling on to his life.

"I thought so," she said putting her fists back down.

I rolled my eyes. "Nah he'll be fine. So are you girls in or what?"

"Let's do it!" Stacy jumped out of her seat. "Then we can see what your room looks like!"

The other girls nodded in agreement.

I smiled. This was going to be one fun weekend.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Ok I'm planning to add action that'll spice up the story a lot in the next few chapters so prepare for that. I'm sorry if you had to endure this painfully boring chapter but hopefully I can write a better one tomorrow. Oh and thanks for those awesome reviews! I love reading those things. Anyways see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Separation and an Evil Plan

**Author's notes: I've been putting this off for some time now but here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than my previous few but I thought it was somewhat interesting. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and thanks for the awesome reviews! I love the messages I get form you guys! Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Whoa Star you have a pool in here?!" Stacy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. It was a Saturday night around 10:30 and me and my friends Kassy, Stacy, and Jen were having a sleep over at Marco's house. They've been here for a while already but still haven't gotten over how big my room was to them.

"Forget the pool! Look at this closet!" Jen said in awe as she stepped into the closet. "It's the size of my house!"

"Eh it's okay," I said nonchalantly. "It's kind of small compared to my one at Mewni but it does it's job."

My friends turned to me with their jaws open. Have they never seen a Mewnian princess' bedroom before? Oh wait, they're from Earth. Oops.

"Hey you guys doing okay?"

We turned our heads to see Marco at the door look at us, concerned. He kept coming over here every hour to check if we were alright. I've told him so many times already we were okay already! Does the guy want us to put on helmets or something?

I sighed. "Yeah Marco we're doing fine!" I called to him.

"Yeah. Star's bedroom is huge!" Jen said.

"Thanks for checking on us!" Stacy said. "Glad to know you care!"

Marco blushed. "Um, yeah o-of course I care." He coughed. "Well do you girls need anything?"

"OOOH how about your awesome nachos?! Star's been bragging about them for weeks! I NEED to see what all the fuss is about," Kassy said excitedly.

"Guys let's try not to bother Marco," I said. "He probably has better things to do."

"N-no!" Marco interrupted. He was starting to sweat and looked really nervous for some reason. It was kind of adorable.

"I don't have anything better to do! And I'm not that tired so I'll just go and make those nachos!" he laughed awkwardly and strode down into the kitchen before we could say anything to him.

"Aw that's so cute!" Jen squealed as she ran down the stairs in my bedroom.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What did you say?"

"She said he was cute!" Stacy said hopping over. "Did you not see his face?! He looked like he was running from the cops!" she said laughing.

Kassy chuckled. "Oooh Star you've got some competition."

"Wh-what?!" I shrieked. Competition? What did she mean by...

"Relax Star I was only kidding," she said. "But these two weren't," she said as she pointed to the others.

"I tell nothing but the truth!" Jen said. "That was adorable!"

My face blanched. I could not believe what they were saying.

"And you know... he's not a bad looking guy either," Stacy said thoughtfully as she put her hand on her chin. "I wonder..."

"Hey cut that out!" Kassy said laughing as she gently slapped her face.

Stacy giggled. "Hey it's the truth! Wonder why I haven't noticed it before."

I just stood there in complete wonder of what was happening. I have never heard any other girl say how cute he was before. Why now?

"Guys, can we talk about something less traumatizing, " I said.

Everyone looked at me and shrugged. "Sure," they said.

We talked about a lot of random things for the next few minutes. Every so often, someone would throw Marco into the conversation and it really started to bug me. They kept teasing me on how I was "in love" with Marco. Ridiculous right? I know they were just kidding but it was really starting to annoy me. Then on one topic, I cracked.

"-I bet Marco would make a much better boyfriend than Oskar," Jen laughed. I don't know what came over me but at this I got really angry. I was done with people thinking all these things about me and my best friend. Why? Because that's all we are; friends.

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Guys, I've said this a million times already and now it's getting really irritating!" My voice got louder with each word that came out of my mouth. "I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I WILL NEVER LIKE MARCO LIKE THAT!" I screamed. I was tired of everyone assuming I was cheating or something with Oskar. Enough was enough. I had to make it clear that-

"Uh Star?" Stacy said poking me.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

She pointed behind me. I felt my heart stop as I saw Marco standing there in my doorway, eyes wide and holding the nachos we had asked for.

It was eerily silent for a few seconds as I looked at him. To any normal person, Marco would have just look stunned, but to me he looked a whole lot more than that. He looked like the world had been slipped away from under him. I tried desperately to read his mind so that I would know what was going on with him. Ever since the Bloodmoon Ball, It felt like I had some sort of ability to know what he was thinking. Recently however, it's been harder to do that and now, it seemed impossible. It was horrible feeling, not being able to know what he was thinking anymore. Worst of all though, when I looked at him, I felt a surge of betrayal and sadness that seemed to be emanating from his eyes. The deeper I looked, the more I felt my heart aching and the more I regret saying those things. I felt the bond I shared with him during the Bloodmoon Ball slip away. I couldn't feel his soul anymore.

Marco was the first to speak up. "Uh, hey guys. here's your...nachos," he said putting the plate down on a table.

"Marco listen- Star didn't," Jen started.

"No its fine," he interrupted. He took a deep breath and smiled. "She was just stating her feelings, there's nothing wrong with that."

His slowly faded away. "Sorry I interrupted. I-I'll just head over to my room now," he said.

He walked out and closed the door, leaving us all in silence.

"Star... isn't what you said a bit... harsh?" Kassy said quietly.

I was silent for a moment. I don't know why I was even acting like this. The only reason I even said those things was to get them to stop talking about Marco with me in that sense. The way I said it though made it seem a whole lot worse than it was. In fact, I almost cried when I saw Marco's expression.

"Y-yeah. I-it was," I squeaked. "But I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Well... that sounded pretty bad to me. You should, um talk to him," Stacy said.

I nodded. "I think I-I'll talk to him later..." I said quietly. I was too scared to face him right now like this. My feelings and emotions were swirling in my head. I was afraid of what would happen if I talked to him right now. I was scared I was going to do something drastic like cry of even... kiss him.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Stacy spoke up. "Well, I think we should all go to sleep now. I'm feeling pretty tired," she yawned.

We all nodded in agreement. In truth, we were all pretty tired from everything that had happened. We decided to eat a few of the nachos that... Marco had made for us and went to sleep all snuggled up in our sleeping bags. I didn't want to make everyone feel lower than me by sleeping on the bed so I had bought a sleeping bag at the store.

We turned off the lights and said goodnight. My eyes were starting to close then widened when I realized something. I had almost forgotten that I was planning to go with Oskar on a walk tomorrow morning. I wondered how I was going to apologize to Marco and how I was going to get everyone to stop making rumors about him. I decided that on the date, I was going to kiss Oskar. He was going to be my first kiss, and I would regret nothing. I'll show everyone how false those rumors are.

Satisfied, I relaxed again. Everything was going to go great tomorrow. I would go on a walk with Oskar, show my friends that I really liked him, and then apologize to Marco. I snuggled deeper into my bag. My eyes started to feel heavy as I felt them starting to close. Tomorrow was a big day and it was going to be awesome. As I fell asleep however, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread engulf me. I don't know why, but I was scared for tomorrow.

No one's POV:

Buff frog smiled deviously as he put down his binoculars. He was sitting on a tree where he could spy into Star's room and had heard the entire conversation.

"I can't wait until I tell master Ludo about this," he said.

He pulled out his dimensional scissors as he cut a portal back into Ludo's lair. He knew this information would be valuable as he hopped into the portal.

As Buff Frog reported the information back to Ludo, the evil chicken couldn't help but take interest in what he was saying. Ludo had actually been hoping for something like this to happen, but never thought it would. He smiled diabolically, a plan already forming in his mind; one that could tear Star and Marco apart forever.

"It finally happened huh?" he said smiling. "Finally you've done something useful for once!" he yelled in excitement. Buff Frog cringed yet smiled. He didn't know to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"I may not even need the wand after this! But imagine how unstoppable I would be if had the wand and that," Ludo muttered to himself.

Buff Frog just stood there nodding his head and grinning, since he had no clue of what was actually happening.

Ludo got off his throne and went into another room.

"Buff Frog! Wake up the others and come into this room!" he said gesturing at a room that said "Evil rulers only".

Buff Frog nodded as he went to go wake up the others.

Ludo turned back and smiled at the door.

"Soon, I will have the ultimate weapon and I will also have Star Butterfly's wand!" Ludo laughed.

"Prepare yourselves karate boy and Star Butterfly," he grinned.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Oooooo what could Ludo be planning? Haha sorry, I'm bad at cliff hangers. Oh well. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan to make the next chapter... interesting. Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Disaster

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I decided to spice things up a bit by adding some action and a little adventure. In all honesty, this one was a little forced but it turned out alright in the end. Also, I'm aiming to get this fanfiction finished soon. (Probably sometime before the St Olga's episode airs) I really want to finish it then just write a bunch of one shots on my other fanfiction. Sorry if it takes me a while to update!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Star POV:

Ah I love the smell of fresh air!

It was 10:20 in the morning and I was starting to head back home after walking with Oskar around the neighborhood for a while.

I breathed in trying to take in the fresh spring air. "Wasn't that fun Mar- I mean Oskar?!" I exclaimed. I mentally slapped myself. I kept messing up Oskar's name with Marco's during the whole walk. Good thing he didn't seem to notice.

"I guess," he replied nonchalantly as he hit a few keys on his keytar. We walked back towards the house. I was thinking of how I would execute my plan. I would probably go and say something romantic to Oskar then kiss him in front of my friends. Then, I'll go back and apologize to Marco for what I said and explain to him what I really meant.

Out of nowhere a voice called.

"STAR BUTTERFLY! HAND OVER THE WAND!"

I looked up to see none other than Ludo standing there with his monsters behind him, ready to attack. I looked at them and pulled out my wand. There was something different about them. Ludo had a grin instead of his usual angry face and his minions looked a little bit more confident than before. Ah, it's probably just my imagination.

"Star is that- whoa!" my friends came out of the door to see me standing off against Ludo and his henchmen.

"Guys stay back! Call Marco and tell him a guy named Ludo is here!" I told them without taking my eyes off the monsters.

Ludo laughed. "Go ahead! call your little boyfriend!"

My face went red. "HE'S NOT MY-"

"Uh, one tiny problem with that," Jen interrupted. "We can't actually find him."

My face turned to her in surprise. "What?!" I said unbelieving. I felt like it was my fault. Did he run away or something? No he wouldn't do that just because of what I've said. I mean, I _have_ done worse like blast him accidentally with a narwhal. It's not like he likes me or anything. Right?

An uneasy feeling was rising in my stomach. I could probably take these guys down without Marco's help, but it would be nice if he could be there to back me up.

"Relax Star! He might've just gone out without telling us!" Kassy yelled. "Focus on this guy for now!"

I nodded. That made a lot of sense. My friends closed the door and watched from an open window.

"Oskar!"I said to him. "Stay back okay? It's dangerous."

He shrugged. "Alright," he said as he went and sat on a nearby car and started to play his keytar.

"Ha!" Ludo laughed. "You think his terrible music will help? We already cast a spell that repels it!" The monsters nodded and smiled evilly.

I looked at him in confusion. What is he talking about? Terrible music? Is someone other than Oskar playing? Oh whatever.

"NOW, MINIONS! ATTACK!" Ludo screeched. His minions started charging me as I my wand started glowing.

We battled for a few minutes. Admittedly, they were a little harder to beat than usual without Marco here, but I held them off. Sometimes, they would try to catch me but I would dodge and hit them in the face.

"Got her!"

I looked behind me and before I knew it, Buff Frog and Bearicorn were at my feet, holding my legs down. I blasted them off before I heard a voice yell in the distance.

"MIND DESTRUCTION BLAST!"

I turned to see a dark, purplish fire bolt coming at me, fast. The blast looked like it came from Ludo. He had what looked like a new weapon. It was a mini scepter with a purple, misty orb on top.

The second I saw it, I knew I would be finished if it hit me. It was radiating a lot of dark energy that sent shivers down my body. I also knew that I didn't have enough time to dodge it, so I did the next best thing.

"Rainbow Shield!" I yelled as my wand started glowing. I prayed that the spell would form in time before the blast hit. In a split second, I saw a flash of red and the blast collided with my shield.

It exploded and made a bright purple light shine from the spot where it hit. Everyone, including me, was blasted away from the impact. Man was I glad it didn't hit me.

The bright, purple light formed into a misty skull for a second before it vanishing into the air.

I got up and laughed. "Take that Ludo! Better luck next time! You almost hit me for a second there!" I saw that the orb on top of his scepter was cracked and now colorless. I guess it only had one charge in it.

I smiled and walked towards Oskar. This was going to be perfect. To finish this battle off, I was going to give a victory kiss to Oskar. Ludo would see it, my friends would see it, and no one would keep confusing me about liking Marco! My smile got wider and wider each step I took towards him. He had gotten off the car but kept on playing his keytar. I stopped in front of him, now grinning. He looked up at me. I leaned in towards him before I heard a voice interrupt me.

"You think I missed?!" Ludo laughed maniacally as he got up from the ground. "Check again!"

I leaned away from Oskar and turned to face Ludo. "Are you crazy?! I don't have a scratch on me!" I yell at him. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked!"

He smirked. "Or maybe princess, you should get yours." He gestured to where we fought. I looked around the yard to see burnt grass and smoke, nothing my wand couldn't fix, he was really starting to bug me. I mean, I don't have time for this! He's wasting my time with my boyf-w-what? I-It can't be!

My eyes widened as I slapped my hand over my mouth. There was someone leaning against the bush. His clothes were all tattered and he looked like he was the one who got blasted. I took a closer look to see that it was...

"M-Mar-Marco?" I said in fear.

B-but that was impossible! H-he wasn't even here r-right?! I took the blast and-

A sudden thought came to me. I realized what happened. My shield never formed in time. Marco dived in front of the blast for me. I remember the flash of red I saw; it must have been his hoodie! Oh, what have I done?!

I forgot all about Oskar, everyone's teasing, and even Ludo. I ran to his side and kneeled slowly.

I was silent for a moment as I held his head in my arms. I was too scared to check his pulse.

"H-hey Marco," I said. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. "-w-wake up."

He didn't respond.

"Your okay r-right?" I choked. He still didn't respond. This can't be happening. I-I haven't apologized yet! He still has a long life a-ahead of him! No. No no NO NO NO!

"Hey c'mon Marco speak to me!" I said a little bit more forcefully, holding his head. He didn't look like he was breathing.

"Hey, this isn't funny anymore!" I said hoping it was all a joke

Every second I looked at him, I expected him to open his eyes and laugh, completely alright. But he wasn't.

This was a nightmare. I hoped I was sleeping, but I knew that it was real.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let all my tears out on top of his red hoodie as I pounded his chest lightly. "MARCO PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I screeched.

I hoped he was just knocked out or he was asleep or something. Something inside me told me that wasn't true.

"WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP!" I yelled as I shook him hard. He wasn't waking up.

I pulled out my wand. "Candy Healing Shower!" I yelled as I pointed my wand above him. Magical candies rained down from out of my wand and his body absorbed them. I looked over him. It wasn't working.

"Magical Crystal Healing!"

"Revitalize!"

I called out every healing spell I could remember, hoping one of them would heal Marco. None of them worked.

I stopped and cried into his hoodie, letting the wand fall to the ground. I breathed in and out, trying to take in his scent. Engrave it into my mind so I could remember what it felt like when he was with me.

"Marco, I'm s-so sorry," I whispered in his ear. See him like this made me realize something. Something important. Deep down, one of my biggest fears was that he would leave me, gone forever. It was torture only realizing this now. My worst fears were coming true. Marco would be gone forever; dead.

It was even more painful realizing that the last words I said to him were that I would never love him romantically. I never took those words I said last night seriously, but now I realize that his final thought was probably "Why did she say that?".

"I-I shouldn't have ever said those horrible things," I sobbed. "Your-your the greatest friend I've ever had. You-you were more than a friend to me. It feels terrible only realizing it now but now, I'm sure of my feelings." I said quietly.

I looked at his face. I remembered every memory we shared together. I realized that everyone was right. I was never in love with Oskar or any other guys I used to have a crush on. I only looked at the outward appearance. I thought they would be exactly what I wanted on the inside. Now I know the truth. Marco was exactly what I wanted. All the traits I wanted my crushes to be all came from him. I've just been so used to his presence, I haven't even noticed.

I wish I could have realized this sooner but, I love him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ludo cackled from behind me.

I turned to him. He was laughing as he held my transformed wand in his hand. He must've gotten it when I wasn't looking. But I didn't care. I looked at him with a burning fury. I swore I was going to make him for what he did, wand or not.

I stood up after letting Marco's head gently rest on the ground. I turned around and held my fists up.

I screamed at him as loud as my voice would let me. "LUDO! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

"HAHA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" he responded as he pointed his glowing wand at me.

I got ready to rush him, but before I could continue, the wand he was holding was knocked right out of his hand by a good sized rock and dropped towards me. I immediately went and picked it up.

Ludo looked surprised, but not at me, and pointed at something to my right. "But- but you! You were-" he didn't have time to finish what he was saying as a keytar was thrown at him, smashing his face and the keytar. I looked in the direction the keytar was thrown expecting to see that Oskar had thrown it. I was surprised, I didn't think he would do that.

It turns out he probably didn't. When I looked at him, he looked just as surprised as me, like the keytar was snatched right out of his hands. Someone else must've thrown it. Quicker than my brain could process, someone came out of nowhere and flying kicked Ludo. Ludo was blasted back by the impact and hit a wall. I looked at who saved me. I couldn't believe it.

I rubbed my tears away to make sure I hadn't imagined it. It was him. Marco had his back turned to me as he landed back on his feet afte rhe kicked Ludo. I looked over my shoulder in surprise to see that he wasn't lying there.

Nothing could express my joy at that moment. I felt like my greatest wish had come true, which it probably had. Marco was alive and breathing. He was in his karate stance facing Ludo. His clothes were still tattered but all of his burn marks had mysteriously disappeared. I guess all those healing spells did work.

Ludo got up. "This... did not go as planned," he said as he opened a portal. All of his minions started to crawl toward the portal in pain after such a long fight.

I couldn't care less about Ludo though. I was too happy that Marco was alive. I could apologize to him! I could make everything right!

As I was thinking of this, I saw oskar walk towards Marco looking angry, getting ready to punch him. What does he think he's doing?!

I immediately pointed my wand at Oskar. "Magical Pull!" I said as light floated towards Oskar and pulled him to where he was standing in front of me. He then looked at _me_ angrily.

I crossed my arms. "What do you think your doing?! You should be happy! Marco's not dead!" I said annoyed.

He scowled. "HE BROKE MY KEYTAR! NO ONE BREAKS MY KEYTAR! HE SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED DEAD!" he yelled with his fist up. I stepped back, incredibly disgusted. All he could think about was his keytar. He never really liked or cared for me, like Marco had. Why did I want to date this guy again?

I looked at him in anger. "Oskar. We are breaking up!" I yelled at him.

"I don't CARE!" he said expressively. "JUST GET ME A NEW KEYTAR!"

I was shocked about how little he cared for others. I pointed my wand at him furiously. "Consider this a goodbye," I said.

"Human Rocket Take Off!" I yelled. Tiny thrusters appeared strapped to Oskar's back.

"What the-" he was interrupted as he was comically launched into the sky to the south. I made it so that he would crash land on his car, hopefully putting some dents on it.

Smiling, I looked back to Marco. He was still in his karate stance as the last of Ludo's minions crawled back into the portal. He seemed to relax as the portal closed.

I couldn't help but go over there and hug him from behind. I never hugged anyone as hard as I did right there and then. I was crying tears of joy when I realized he was going to be alive. I snuggled closer into his hoodie.

"Oh Marco, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He was silent for a moment before answering back. "For what?"

I struggled not to cry again. "For saying all that stuff to you yesterday, forgetting you in this mess, for everything."

"I...I'm sorry too," he said.

I laughed weakly at him. "For what?" He had nothing to be sorry for. This was all my fault and Marco endured it all.

He shifted his body so my head was resting on his chest. I held him even tighter. I finally realized my true feelings about him when I thought he died, I was determined to tell him how precious he was to me.

"For this."

My eyes snapped open in shock. I felt a pain in my stomach as I looked down and saw Marco's fist. I clutched my stomach as I fell backwards in agony.

I-I couldn't believe it. Marco Diaz had punched me, hard. I mean, I would be mad to if I had come that close to dying, but this isn't like him at all. I looked up in fear to see his eyes glowing purple. His right arm was purple up to his elbow and had three rings of violet mist encircling it.

I spoke up, scared of what was happening. "M-Marco? W-what are you-"

I was interrupted as I felt another kick right in my stomach. I tumbled back a few feet as the wand dropped from my hand and onto the floor. Tears filled my eyes. I thought I had him back, but I was wrong. He looked possessed yet powerful.

He walked over to me and bent down, smiling. "Well princess, you aren't looking too good," he laughed.

I glared at him weakly. Whoever that was, it wasn't Marco. "W-who are you?" I struggled to say.

He gave me a fake confused look and smiled again. "Why, it's me! Marco Ubaldo Diaz! Your best friend!" he stopped for a moment before continuing. "Now your worst nightmare."

"Y-your not Marco," I managed to say.

"Oh! This one's smart isn't she?!" he examined my face closely. "To think this one took an interest in him..." he muttered to himself.

My eyes widened a little. "Wait what?" He-he liked me all along? Now that I think about it, ever since he said he stopped liking Jackie, he's been blushing a lot more often and has been acting a tiny bit more nervous than usual. How could I have not noticed it?!

Possessed Marco laughed. "Oh nothing, but I must say, that's a pretty neat wand you got there," he smiled deviously at the wand that was by my side. His face contorted as he looked at it greedily. "Mind if I take it?"

He reached for the wand as I tried helplessly to stop him. I couldn't move from all the pain I was feeling. I knew if he got the wand, horrible things were going to happen.

He took the wand and held it in his hand. Dark clouds started to form around his head as the sky turned darker. Light emanated from the wand as it transformed. It was now a black, 3 foot rod with a purple orb on the top, a lot like the one that Ludo had but bigger.

He grinned and stood up, examining it. "Very nice. I think I'll keep it."

He looked at me and pointed his scepter at me. "As for you, I have no more use for you. Say goodbye."

A purplish flame started forming at the top of the orb. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a dodgeball. I braced myself. I knew I was a goner and deserved everything that was coming to me. The only thing I wished for was to see Marco one last time.

All of a sudden, he screamed.

"AGHHHH!" he exclaimed. He dropped the staff and backed away from me.

N-no! Not now!" he said. He clutched his head and shut his eyes, shaking violently. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes. The glowing purple ones now replaced with Marco's brown eyes.

"St-Star," he managed.

I grabbed the staff and it transformed back to my normal wand then raced towards him. "MARCO! Are you-"

"NO!" he yelled as I stopped a few feet away from him. "D-don't come any closer o-or I might hurt you," he said, still clutching his head.

"W-what should I do then?" I said in fear. Seeing Marco suffering like this was too much for me. I had to help him somehow.

"J-just listen Star," he said raggedly. "He's taking over m-my body. I have to leave before I hurt you, but first I wanted to tell you," He looked at me lovingly and managed a smile. "I-I love you."

My hands went to my mouth. Tears started coming out of my eyes. He said he loved me. B-but now I'm going to lose him.

"MARCO!" I cried out. "I-I L-"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" he interrupted me as he let out one more screech as his eyes flickered from purple to brown. He struggled

"G-goodbye," he whispered.

He put his right arm up into the air and made a gesture like he was grabbing something. One of the mist rings from his arm disappeared as he began to move his hand down. I couldn't believe it. He was opening a portal without any dimensional scissors!

After the portal was big enough to fit through, he smiled weakly at me.

"Wait- MARCO!" I tried to stop him from going in the portal but he was too far away. He dived in head first and the portal closed.

An eerie silence filled the place. I fell to my knees and started crying, wishing that this was a dream and I would wake up. I lost Marco, again.

I got up and wiped my eyes then headed back towards the front door of the house. I opened the door as my friends stared at me in sympathy.

"W-we should go now," Jen said quietly as they all got their stuff and went out the door.

I ran to my room and shut the door then dived into my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Today went so horrible wrong and it wasn't even half over yet. I let more tears spill out from my eyes that I was still trying to hold back.

How would I explain this to his parents? Or his friends? They're going to be devastated! Worst of all, how was I going to get him back?!

I cried and cried for 15 minutes I remembered all the things me and him did together. I tried to remember the feeling of him being with me, talking to me, holding me, but it wasn't the same as him actually being there. I remembered what he said one time we were sitting on the roof.

 _*Flashback*_

 _We were both sitting on the roof, watching the stars. We were silent, just enjoying the view and each other's company._

 _"You know Star," Marco spoke up._

 _I looked at him in confusion then he continued. "My parent's always told me that the one you love is the one that makes you feel at home."_

 _I smiled at him. "I get what you mean, but why did you bring that up?" I asked._

 _He looked at me as if his eyes pierced through my soul. "I think I know what they're talking about now."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

I stopped crying. I realized what I had to do. Crying wouldn't bring Marco back, but I know someone who might. I grabbed my dimensional scissors and opened a portal. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down before jumping into the portal.

You risked your life for me Marco, so I'm going to get you back.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Ok so now that you've gotten through this, I just want to say shout out to Gold Testament for guessing what I was going to do in the reviews! I read his review and I was like: "Oh no, he knows". I guess I made it too cliche or something haha. Also, sorry it the sentence structure doesn't flow very well. I wrote this kind of fast and didn't really check on how my sentences would flow. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and the support! See you later!**

 **P.S: Sorry if I made Ludo so uncanonically clever in this.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Games

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to this weird fanfiction. I decided to stop being lazy and finish this chapter today lol. Also to clarify, Marco didn't die then come back to life just to be possessed. He was just possessed and Star thought he died. Well anyways, t** **hanks for all the reviews you guys left! They're all wonderful!**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Marco's POV:

Ugh. My head hurts.

I looked around to see where I was at. I was in some strange, dark room that had extremely faint light emanating from the walls. I felt my head.

"Ow!" I winced. I felt like I just got hit by one of Star's magic spells.

Wait a minute... That's right! Where's Star?!

I looked wildly left and right. There was nothing in the room, not even a door. I clutched my head and looked down.

Ok think... What happened to me?

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was taking a walk early in the morning. It was a pretty nice and warm day outside, nothing too special._

 _I just needed some time to think about what Star said about me._

 _I sighed in annoyance and looked at my feet._

 _I was feeling kind of depressed about it. I knew she hadn't like me in that way all this time but hearing that come from her mouth was more painful than I thought. It just seemed so... final. Maybe I was holding on to some hope that she liked me back, but that all that went away after I heard her say she didn't like me like she liked Oskar._

 _I growled a little. I was starting to feel a little angry. I was the first person that met her when she got here! We even danced once! What did he have that I didn't?! ...Oh yeah he's a "bad boy" or whatever. How does Star see anything anything bad guys like him anyway? He's likely to just break her heart when push comes to shove._

 _But still, even though she likes him, she didn't have to be so blatant about not liking me. She said it as if it were an insult or something._

 _I sighed in frustration. I decided to just walk back home and ignore everything that happened yesterday._

 _While I was walking, I started to hear loud noises and yelling coming from the direction of my house._

 _Oh no. Star's in trouble!_

 _I sprinted towards my house. I could see fighting going on at the distance and heard Star yelling her infamous spells. She must be battling Ludo._

 _I had almost arrived to the battle until I heard Ludo yell out what sounded like a spell. Wait, that can't be right, he doesn't even have the wand. This couldn't be good._

 _I sped up my pace. I was almost there to help Star. As I was running, I saw two minions being blasted off of Star's leg as a purple ball of fire came speeding towards her._

 _I felt dread over come me. Normally, Ludo didn't have anything too threatening aside from his normal monsters, but this was different, I could feel the evil it emitted from where I was at. I knew if it hit, bad things were going to happen._

 _Star yelled a spell and pointed her wand at the projectile. I recognized the spell she was using. She was trying to form a shield since she knew she didn't have enough time to dodge it. My breathing became quicker as I sped up even faster. I had to save her. She was smart in trying to form a shield, but I knew that the only way to avoid the attack now, was to dodge it. Ludo had been smart to get his minions to hold Star in her place for half a second which was all he needed to fire the blast at her. I knew everything about Star, including most of her spells. I also knew, that spell she was using wasn't going to form the shield in time. The blast was coming at her too quickly._

 _Time slowed down for a second. I remembered all the memories we did together. I thought of all the adventures we've had, all the times we've saved each other, and all the times we just enjoyed being around each other. Star couldn't be hit with that blast. I just knew she couldn't. So I did something stupid. I dove in front of her and took the blast._

 _The second I came into contact with it, a bright, purple light emanated from the blast. Everyone around me was blasted a few feet away while I was hurled at some bushes nearby. It felt like I had been punched in the got one thousand times and my whole body was on fire. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt in my life._

 _I barely maintained consciousness as I weakly opened my eyes. The purple light emitted from the projectile was clearing up. I looked around to see Ludo with a hidden smile as he glanced towards me. He was plotting something, I just knew it, but I didn't have the energy to talk or move anymore. My voice and my body were unresponsive; the only thing I could feel was pain. I was using all the energy I had in me to even move my eyes._

 _I slowly turned my eyes to see Star, unharmed and laughing at Ludo, not even noticing me. Even though I was wounded, feeling like I was on the verge of death, I couldn't help but smile as darkness started to take over my vision. I saw her happily skipping towards Oskar. She stopped in front of him and leaned in towards him._

 _On normal circumstances, I would've been heartbroken and moping about it. Instead, I smiled a bit wider._

 _I couldn't bear to watch Star finally being able to share her first kiss with Oskar, so I shifted my gaze into the air and tried to be happy for her. I wouldn't let my possible last thoughts about her be wishing that she liked me back. I wanted her to be happy, and she was happy with what she was doing right now._

 _You're the greatest person I've ever known Star. I wish I could've told you that sooner._

 _I would've teared up right there, but my body didn't even respond to my emotions anymore._

 _I love you. Forever._

 _Darkness now enveloped my vision as I lost consciousness._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Right, now I remember..." I said to myself. I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes.

I remembered getting hit by the blast. I didn't think Ludo had some spell that powerful in his possession. I'm glad I jumped in before he could've hit Star or else she would've been-

Wait a minute...

"Am I... DEAD?!" I said in horror.

"No," a voice answered. "Not yet anyways."

I looked to a spot in the corner of the room where I thought the voice had come from. My eyes widened. I saw a smirking, purple eyed version of me approaching me. I swear he hadn't been there before. His right arm was purple and he had 3 misty rings around it.

"Who-who are you?" I said. I could feel bad vibes just radiating from this guy.

"Oh nobody in particular," he said. "But you'll know me soon enough, if you're still alive that is."

I got in my karate stance. "Hey! What do you mean by that!"

He suddenly smiled wickedly as his eyes started to glow. He pulled out a purple looking orb from his pocket.

I felt my head starting to ache. I clutched it and fell to the floor in agony. It felt like my brain was being torn apart from the inside. The strange guy walked over to me. I tried to move away from him, but there was no where to escape. He stood in front of me and looked down.

Is this how it was going to end? Just some random guy in this random room attacking me after I woke up just a few minutes ago?

Suddenly, he did something unexpected. He held the orb in his left hand in front of me, like he was goading for me to take it.

Obviously, it was a trap. I wouldn't have fallen for something that obvious, but my body had a different agenda. Something was controlling my body, moving me towards the orb. I tried to resist the invisible force but it was no use. My hands grabbed the orb as I saw a bright like emitted from it. The second I grabbed it, I felt like my very soul was trying to be pulled out of my body. I saw memories of Star flash before my eyes before they disappeared. He was erasing my memories of her.

It was too much for me, darkness clouded my eyes one more time as I passed out.

No one's POV:

The evil entity smiled as he looked down at Marco, holding the orb. His eyes were glazed over and was staring intently at the orb. It was done.

"Hello Marco," he said.

Marco looked up. "Hi," he said passively. There was no emotion or feeling in his voice, like someone had just programmed him to say it. "Who are you?" he said flatly.

The entity smirked. "You'll know my name later but tell me, what do you know about a girl named Star Butterfly?"

Suddenly, Marco's eyes filled with rage. He put the orb in his pocket before standing up in fury. He looked at the evil version of him right in the eye, clutching his fists until his hand turned red.

The entity himself was a little unnerved by Marco's sudden rage, though he knew that it was going to happen. "Well?" he said.

Marco punched a nearby wall as hard as he could, bruising his fist. He turned back to entity.

"I hate her," he whispered dangerously.

Suddenly, Marco's eyes glazed over as he sat back down. He took the orb out of his pocket and held it on his lap as he stared at it intently.

The entity regained his nerves then smirked. "Very nice... this will do just fine."

"Yeah," Marco said, not really paying any attention. He was back to being void of all human emotions.

The entity laughed. "Soon. Very soon. I'll be waiting Marco Diaz."

He turned around as his voice deepened. "I will definitely be waiting."

* * *

 **Author's notes: This chapter, I wanted to add a little more suspense and show what happened in Marco's point of view. Hopefully, it turned out OK. I'm going try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Well thanks everyone and see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting With the Enemy

**Author's notes: Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I wanted to post this yesterday but I didn't have time to get on my computer. Well better late then never I guess!**

 **Anyways, thanks for all those awesome reviews! Ever since I started doing this stuff, I think I improved a little bit on making dialogue (still not quite good though).**

 **Well, Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Star POV:

I rolled across the ground as I came flying out of the portal. Not my most graceful landing.

"Owie," I said as I rubbed my head. I was in my home dimension, Mewni, in the Darklands. The Darklands were pretty much a place where most of the monsters on Mewni monsters' lived when they weren't trying to attack the castle and cause chaos.

I looked up. In front of me there was a large, brooding castle. It was made of dark grey colored bricks and had spikes jutting out from the roofs. Surrounding it, were wilted trees that looked like the very life were sucked out of them and random skulls were scattered around the dead grass. Seeing this would've made some people more scared of Ludo if he was more... intimidating in person. I mean, no one can really take a 3 foot tall, scrawny chicken monster seriously if he claimed that he was going to take over the world.

I scanned the area and quickly found the entrance to the castle. It was a large, wooden door with stone steps leading up to it. Above it, was a large, menacing stone gargoyle whose eyes seemed to look straight at me.

I got up and strode towards the door in determination. It was about time I paid Ludo a little visit.

I stopped in front of the door and held my wand out, which started to glow. Forget being subtle, I was furious right now. I was going to make Ludo tell me everything I needed to know, whether he liked it or not.

"Unicorn Obliteration Blast!" I yelled as a transparent, white unicorn shaped mass of energy came out of the wand and flew towards the door. It crashed into the door and exploded, completely destroying the door and making a wider entrance into the castle.

I stormed through the entrance to see two surprised looking goblins holding up pikes and looking up at me in surprise.

"What the-"

"Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!" I shouted as I blasted them. Snakes came flying out my wand and slithered around the two minions. They dropped their pikes and screamed as the snakes wrapped around them. The snakes coiled around them and constricted the minions arms against their bodies, making them a very affective substitute for rope. The two minions struggled against the snakes' bind for a second before they gave up and fell to the floor in defeat.

I looked down at them menacingly. "Now tell me... Where is Ludo?"

They both looked frightened. "W-we can't do that! He'll fire us!"

I pointed my wand at them again. "I won't say it again. Tell me where he is or else." I said as energy started pulsating out my wand.

"OK OK! Just don't hurt us!" they stammered.

"H-he's over there!" they both gestured their heads towards another large, wooden door with a gem which was connected to another section of the castle, probably his throne room.

I briskly strode towards the door leaving the two tied up monsters whining as they struggled against the snakes.

I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. This was it.

I promptly slammed open the door with my wand glowing expecting a trap. Instead, I saw Ludo screaming at his usual team of monsters as they bandaged themselves up.

"-It was the perfect plan! Maybe if you weren't so-" he stopped as he noticed the door had opened. Ludo and his monsters looked at me in surprise.

An evil smile graced his face. "AH! Star Butterfly!" he cackled. "Come to hand over your wand?! I hope that-"

I interrupted him as I blasted him in the stomach with a very pointy and dense cupcake.

He fell to the floor coughing. "Hey! I didn't get to finish my evil monologue!" he said as he held his fist up at me.

I didn't have time for this. I walked up to him, my wand glowing. His minions started to crawl away from the scene. They were smart enough to realize that they probably be shouldn't be attacking me right now, especially since they had just gotten beaten up by me half an hour ago. The fact that they probably knew I was also extremely pissed probably discouraged them from attacking me even more.

"You IDIOTS!" Ludo shrieked. "GET THAT WAND! SHE'S UNGUARDED!"

His minions just groaned in protest as they continued to bandage themselves, somewhat far away from the scene. I stopped in front of him and looked down at him venomously.

"UGH! You guys are a useless bunch of IDIOTS!" he screeched at them. His monsters winced but continued to ignore his commands.

He looked up and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Anyways, why are YOU here? I'm the one that's supposed to show up to you!"

I was silent for a second or two before I blasted him, making him fall to the floor.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head. "What was that for?!"

My eye twitched. The least he could do was not to pretend that he didn't know!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARCO?!" I screamed at him. When I said his name, I felt my throat constrict unbearably. I knew what kind of trouble he was in and it was agony knowing I couldn't help him at this second. I needed him back safe and sound or I was going to break down crying sooner or later.

"Your little karate boyfriend?! What about him?!" he said.

I blushed a little. Oh how I wish he was.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," I said quietly. This time when I said it, it wasn't in annoyance or anger. It was more of longing. He would probably never forgive if I ever got him back, but at least he wouldn't be in anymore danger if I saved him.

"What's that?! I can't hear you," Ludo said.

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be wishful.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I said accusingly. "Ever since he got hit by that stupid blast, he-he's been acting all evil and even tried to take my wand!"

Ludo's eyes widened in surprise. His face showed that he didn't even know Marco had turned evil. Then again, of course he had to have known! He was the one who hit him with the blast in the first place! He turned around and started to mutter to himself.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me!" I said trying to maintain my authority.

He turned around with an evil smile plastered to his face, but an uneasy look in his eyes.

"And why, pray tell, should I tell you that?" he smirked.

"Maybe if you hand over your wand, I'll consider telling you what you need to know," he said. He held his hand open in front of him as if he expected me to just hand over the wand to him.

This guy was starting to get on my nerves. "Or maybe, you can just tell me, and in return I won't blast you into oblivion!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at him.

Ludo backed away and held his hands up. "FINE FINE! I'LL TELL!" he said.

"Stupid princesses' with all powerful magic wands," he whined angrily.

I smirked and lowered my wand. "That's better," I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Now talk!"

He turned around and headed towards another door in the room. This one had a dark red lock on it. It didn't look like any of the other doors I've seen in this place so far.

"Come with me!" he commanded.

I looked at him suspiciously as he walked towards the door before following him. I still didn't trust him. He's probably leading me right into one of his traps, but right now, he's the best chance I have to getting Marco back.

I remembered to keep 5 feet of following distance between me and him in case he tried to grab my wand. I held the magical object ready at my side in case he tried to pull a fast one.

He stopped in front of the door and took the lock in his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled a golden key out. He unlocked the lock and took it off before slowly pushing the door open.

He walked inside casually as I looked around the room in awe. Inside, the walls were filled with ancient symbols and pictures of what looked like to be epic battles of heroes battling villains that were holding a black, glowing scepter. What really caught my eye however, was what was in the middle of the room. In the middle was a giant, monstrous statue made of pure gold that was posed on top of a stone base. It somewhat resembled a more terrifying version of Ludo. The thing that was depicted was bigger and much buffer than him, had large horns that pointed skyward, and most importantly, held in its hand, the broken black scepter Ludo was holding during the battle.

"What... is this?" I said in astonishment.

Ludo sighed. "This was my plan to take your wand, and gain something even more powerful, but it seems I've been tricked."

I looked at him and scrunched my eyebrows. "You better start explaining or else," I said at him. This was incredibly confusing me right now. What has Ludo been hiding this whole time?

He seemed to ignore my comment and walk towards the statue. He pressed a button that looked like was somewhere on the statue's foot. Suddenly, a small section of the statue's base opened up to reveal a leather bound book. It looked ancient and mysterious, like a smaller version and shorter version of my magic spell book.

He took the book and held it gently. "The Book of Kaquos," he muttered examined the book. He looked somewhat mesmerized by it.

I looked at him weirdly. "The Book of Kaquos? What the heck is a Kaquos?"

He looked back at me with an awfully, uncharacteristically serious face. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Not what, _who_. Kaquos, my great and powerful ancestor. The Bane of Heroes, Olden King of the Darklands, original wielder and creator of the wand, and-" he stopped and looked at me straight in the eye. "The one in possession of your little boyfriend right now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ok I probably just left you guys with a bunch of questions which will hopefully be answered in the next chapter but hopefully you guys liked that.**

 **One thing I wanted to talk about by the way, is that while I was typing this, I looked back to chapter one and I was like: "What the heck?". I had this reaction because honestly, this part in the story line was not my intention in the beginning. I realized that after I wrote chapter 2, my original plan was going to be totally boring. (Also there aren't enough evil Marco fanfictions) I was already adding a few different things to the plot from my original plan and I decided: "Hey, why not add this stuff?" My initial plan was to make it incredibly cliche where all it was was Star breaking up with Oskar abruptly and walking up to Marco and saying: "I love you!" before getting together lol. I wasn't even planning on adding Sarah but I guess it just makes for a better story. (Don't worry I haven't forgotten about her)**

 **One thing I liked to add, is that the name Kaquos actually doesn't mean anything. I just spent 7 minutes mixing letters in my head until I got something that sounded fitting for "ancient and evil" although I feel like it could be used for "ancient and good" as well. Oh, and it's pronounced [kay' (Like if you say the letter 'k' out loud) kose (It's like the word rose but with a k instead of an r)]**

 **I'll try to be posting the next chapter super soon. Now that I think about it, this story probably won't be finished before St. Olga's but I sure will try to do that. (Also sorry if this chapter and the last seemed a bit shorter.)**

 **Well that's all. I'll see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Lord

**Author's notes: Hey guys sorry about the wait! I've been enjoying that St. Olga's episode and procrastinated just a little on writing this. The episode added so much to the plot it was ridiculous.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

I stood there in complete shock. Hundreds of thoughts started to flood my head. Creator of the wand? In possession of Marco? What?!

Ludo, catching on to my expression, sighed, "I suppose you have no clue what I'm talking about?"

I nodded my head, still in my stupor. This was a lot of information to take in.

Ludo scowled. "Stupid idiotic princesses," he muttered.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. "What was that?"

He coughed and opened the Book of Kaquos. "Nothing. Anyways, we shall start from the beginning," he said as he flipped the pages until he got to a chapter titled 'The Beginning.'

The beginning? Marco is in trouble right now and I have to read some stupid book?!

"Ludo how exactly is this going to help me get Marco back?!" I said exasperated.

He looked at me in annoyance. "If you want him back, you have to read what you're up against first!" he yelled.

He held the book out for me to start reading. I didn't want to waste my time reading this stupid thing but if it'll help me get Marco back, I have to.

I reluctantly took the book from his hands and started reading.

 _Long, long ago, Mewni was a peaceful dimension. All beings lived in harmony within the dimension; all they had to worry about was foreign affairs._

"Mewni used to be this peaceful?" I said in wonder. "Even the Darklands?" All my life, I've seen the creepiest and evilest of monsters come from the Darklands. I couldn't imagine it even being remotely peaceful.

Ludo scoffed. "Arrogant girl. The Darklands didn't even exist back then. Now back to the story."

I nodded and began to read again.

 _Everything was peaceful until one day, a man in a dark cloak arrived at the gates of the kingdom. He looked very strange and had an odd, spine-chilling aura that seemed to resonate from him. He walked straight into the castle and demanded to see the king and queen of Mewni. The guards, unsure of what to think about the strange man, granted his request and brought him in front of the king and queen. Once there, he then demanded that they give up the throne and let him take power. Naturally, the rulers of Mewni laughed and told the guards to take him away from their presence. However, after they said that, the man in the cloak started to glow. From his cloak, he pulled out a dark scepter, a wand, which had an aura of evil that seemingly encased it. With this weapon in hand, he transformed into a treacherous monster as he quickly overpowered the guards by blasting them with his wand and then proceeded to chase the king and queen out of their own castle. For a short time, he ruled Mewni with an iron fist, forcing everyone to obey his commands under the threat of being destroyed by his wand. He never came out of his castle, but everyone knew he was watching them. In truth, he had created magical birds that he was able to see through, which let him see everything that happened inside the dimension. If he saw someone doing something he didn't like, he punished them remotely via wand. Everyone feared the name of Kaquos during his reign. Sometimes, lightning would strike someone or a bear would come out of nowhere and attack someone else, and everyone would know it was his doing. No one really knew what he was trying to accomplish, but they all knew it probably wasn't good. Fortunately for the people of Mewni, the king and queen were able to escape Mewni after the attack and had gone to neighboring dimensions asking for help and offering a reward. Naturally, many champions stepped up to the challenge to take down Kaquos. Many heroes ranging from across the dimensions, all strong and powerful, tried to take down Kaquos, but ended up being defeated by him almost effortlessly._

Ludo gestured at the walls. "That is true, but there seemed to be a few that proved to be a challenge to my powerful ancestor, which you can see from the paintings."

He pointed at a few very spectacular looking scenes. One of them depicted a six armed man wielding six swords slashing at his Kaquos, which said person responded by emitting a dark fire from his wand. Another scene depicted a picture of a woman in blue robes with blue flames in her hands standing atop a massive dragon facing Kaquos, only for him to be standing on a dragon equally massive as well. I looked down at the book and continued to read.

 _No one stood a chance against him and his wand. After defeating many heroes, he cast a spell over Mewni. The light, bubbly look of Mewni didn't satisfy him so he turned the whole dimension to something that suited him better. All the grass and trees wilted, monster's rose up from the ground out of nowhere, and sky itself turned dark. The once gorgeous castle turned menacing as it's whole structure was transformed. The new castle was a dark green color which had pointy roofs and spikes jutting out from the side. It was indeed a depressing day for the people of Mewni. Meanwhile, the king and queen wept when they heard what happened to their dimension. They had taken refuge in an inter-dimensional plaza as they discussed what they were going to do about their home dimension. They considered giving up on taking it back; they believed Kaquos was too powerful to be defeated. As they were about to give up in defeat, a young man approached them. Some say he looked around fourteen years old and had a weird aura that emanated from him, like Kaquos but in a much different way people couldn't quite put their fingers on. No one knew much about the young man or how he got there, but no one questioned him at the time. He approached the king and queen and asked what was wrong. They decided to tell the boy their situation. After listening carefully, the boy stood up straight and tall and proclaimed that he would get rid of their problem for them. Naturally, everyone chuckled at the boy's arrogance. Even the king and queen laughed a little from the boy's antics. Everyone in all the dimensions knew the power of Kaquos; they believed he was unstoppable. The boy however, did not rebuke them or deny his claim. He simply smiled and walked away._

 _Surprisingly, the lone boy appeared in Mewni in the afternoon and walked towards the castle. Beings from across the dimensions had set up magical, inter-dimensional cameras that turn on when a new hero arrived to challenge Kaquos, everyone being able to witness the boy's crusade towards the castle by means of accessing the camera's view through magic mirrors. Many people were impressed with his audacity and were interested to see what he would try to do, but most shook their heads and felt sympathy for the boy. Everyone knew he wouldn't survive Kaquos after he met him in battle. The boy didn't even look like he was going to battle. Usually, heroes would come seemingly fully prepared. They carried massive amounts of spell books, weaponry, and armor in preparation for the battle. The boy had nothing but his clothes and a headband that he sported. Many people were wondering what the boy would do and eagerly looked at their magic mirrors to view the battle. However, the second he entered into the castle, the magical camera's that had been set up malfunctioned. Residents of the Mewni dimension on that day say that they had heard explosions and shouting coming from the inside, but no one dared to enter in fear they would be caught in the crossfire._

 _After an hour, everything went silent once again. The camera's switched back on to view the gate of the castle, completely shut, the boy not to be seen. Everyone assumed that the boy had been defeated, just like all the other heroes and continued to sulk. However, as people from across the dimensions were about to turn off their magical mirrors, they heard a sound like thunder and the ground of the dimension began to shake. The king and queen were surprised at the event. They quickly opened a portal into Mewni and headed towards the castle gate to see what was going on. They weren't the only ones. Many people had taken interest in the whole situation on Mewni and came to see why the event was happening. Everyone stood crowded, in front of the castle entrance as the shaking stopped. They heard footsteps approaching the castle entrance that some say were so loud, it echoed throughout the land. The gate slowly opened to reveal the dark lord himself, Kaquos. At first, everyone was frightened at his appearance and almost ran away, but then they noticed that something wasn't right. He was limp and wasn't holding his wand. He groaned as he wobbled and tried to walk down the steps of the castle. He didn't get very far however, before a magical blast struck him from the back. He was propelled into the crowd and fell face first into the ground. People made a circle around him and whispered in amazement. Then, they heard more footsteps coming from inside the castle. Everyone turned to see the boy, slowly striding down the steps. In his hand, was the wand, now transformed. The fearful black scepter was now a giant sword, golden around the handle and caked with gems of every color. It was crackling with lightning and emitted a very unusual aura. The aura wasn't anything like the kind Kaquos' wand had emitted. It made everyone around the wand feel very warm and cozy, as if they had been touched by an angel. The boy strode down the steps with intent in his eyes, determined to deliver justice to the evil being. People say that his very presence empowered them in such a way that they felt like they could accomplish anything they set their minds to._

 _A ball of light emanated from his sword and slowly grew bigger, eventually encasing most of the dimension. The light seemed to transform everything it touched into what it was before Kaquos came. The trees regrew their leaves, the grass became a healthy green once again, the castle reverting back into the bright, welcoming castle it was before it was transformed. The hero decided to banish Kaquos from the kingdom, never to return as he sent him away deep into what is now called the Darklands. Not all of the dimension had been reverted. The unchanged part was set for Kaquos and the monsters to abide in. Everyone celebrated the victory and held the hero in very high regards. For years after, no one even dared to steal or attack from Mewni in fear of the power of the hero who seemed to be even stronger than the wand. Many offered him gifts of gratitude but he politely declined, stating that he didn't need any. Later after the king and queen thanked him, he handed over the wand to the them which transformed to suit their likeness. He told them to keep it safe and use it for good so that evil would not rise again. The two royals were in disbelief of the humbleness and kindness of the mysterious hero. They asked him for his name to him, but he refused to say. He did however, give them one thing to remember him by, He told them that his home dimension was Earth. Ever since then, Earth has held a special place in the hearts of the Mewnian Royal Family. They would forever be thankful to the hero that saved their dimension._

 _However, that wasn't the end of the story. Kaquos was furious he had been defeated by such a young boy. He lead a few raids against the castle but realized it was futile after he had been easily repelled by the queen who wielded the wand. He swore revenge one day and decided to seal his spirit inside a staff. He promised that if one of his ancestor's released him, he would be forever grateful to them._

I closed the book as I finished reading the story then stared down at Ludo. It was one amazing story, but right now, I just wanted Marco back. "Ok so he sealed himself inside the staff! Why did you choose only now to let him out?"

Ludo growled. "You may be too stupid to know it, but if it were as easy as shooting the staff at any random person, it would've been done a long time ago."

"So what made shooting it at Marco 'acceptable' then?!" I shrieked.

Ludo bristled in annoyance. "It only works on someone who is truly dear to the wielder of the wand. One of the criteria they have to meet is that they have to be in love with the wielder. For what reason? I don't know or care."

I looked at him with my mouth open. I thought back to everything me and Marco did together. Now that I thought about it, someone could've mistaken us as a couple because of all the hugs I give him or how much I hang out with him.

Ludo coughed. "Anyways, the second criteria they would have to meet would be they would have to be completely heartbroken. Buff Frog saw your little 'speech' about him last night and reported it back to me."

I put a hand over my mouth. So part of this is my fault! Marco must've felt like he had no chance with me after that! Oh that is so wrong in so many ways. I'm the one who doesn't deserve him, not the other way around.

"The last criteria," Ludo started. "-is that they have to be willing to be hit. I aimed it at you so he would take the shot for you."

My heart throbbed violently in my chest as I heard him say that. If only I wasn't so stupid, this wouldn't have ever happened.

He smirked. "So you see princess, you brought this upon yourself!"

He was right. That was the agony of it all. Tears started to pool in my eyes as I turned around, not wanting anyone to see me like this. My heart felt like it was being torn into pieces as I remembered everything I regreted over the past couple of days. I wish I made the right choice and never went with Oskar in the first place. I wish I would've noticed my feelings for him before all this happened. I wish-

Wait a minute...

I stood up straight and turned around, pointing my wand at Ludo angrily.

"YOU!" I exclaimed. "THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T SHOT HIM WITH THAT BLAST, HE WOULDN'T BE IN SO MUCH DANGER RIGHT NOW!"

I increased my voice as tears blurred my vision. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BLAST YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Oddly dnough, Ludo didn,'t back away in fear or beg for mercy. Instead, he smirked. "Oh princess, you need me though, which is why you can't hurt me. Only I know how to get your friend back. Face it, without me, he's a goner."

I lowered my wand slightly. Unfortnately, he was right. I was at his mercy if I ever wanted Marco back, but it still didn't change the fact that I was angry at him.

Seeing my reaction, Ludo smiled deviously and continued to talk. "Oh and that's not all Star Butterfly. Tell me, if he was never blasted, would you even be feeling this way about him?"

At this I lowered my wand to my side. "W-what do you mean?" I asked surprised at his statement.

"If he was never blasted, you would've continued to be with that other boy right now; what's his face? Bah who cares! Anyway, now that I think about it, I did karate boy a favor! At least now he doesn't have to put up with seeing you flirt with that other boy all day! Face it! You're the reason he's in pain! You're the reason he's like what he is now!" Ludo ended in triumph.

I stared at the floor silent for a moment. My knees felt weak and started wobbling before I slowly sank to the the floor. Now that I think about it, if Ludo never blasted Marco, I would've still been with that jerk Oskar. It terrified me to even think of what Marco would've felt like, to have the person you love stripped away from you by someone else. I could practically feel my own heart rip in half as I put myself in Marco's shoes. Maybe Ludo was right. In some crazy twisted way, this was unavoidable and all my fault.

I looked up to see Ludo sported a proud look as he admired himself for winning the argument. He was and has always been my mortal enemy but right now, I needed his help.

"Help me," I whispered.

Ludo looked down at me. "What was that?"

"Help me," I said a little louder the ended with a soft "-please."

Ludo looked at me, astonished at my outcry. "And why should I help you?! Unless of course, you're willing to hand over that wand," he said greedily eying the wand.

I searched my brain for an answer. Giving him the wand was a big no, it would only make things worse. Maybe- wait... that's it!

I stood up from my spot and held my wand up. "You want this right?" I asked.

He nodded his head vigorously and held his hands out as if a two year old child was receiving a toy.

"Well... tell me. If Kaquos or whatever his name is, got the wand, he be unstoppable right?" I said.

Ludo nodded his head. "Yes yes and your point would be?!"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Well right now, I'd say Kaquos has a better chance at getting this wand then you do, given that he's 'oh so powerful'."

Ludo tapped his arms, aggravated. "Yes and?" he said, not catching on to what I was trying to tell him.

"Well if he gets the wand, then there'll be no way that you can ever get it! At least if it's with me, you still have a chance to take it for yourself," I explained.

He looked at me uneasily and appeared to be considering it.

"Didn't you say you were tricked?" I continued. "I'm guessing he has no intention to even help you liked you hoped for! I think you want him gone as much as I do!"

Ludo shifted his feet uneasily for a few seconds before groaning in defeat. "Just because he's my ancestor doesn't mean he can just waltz into this timeline and steal the wand that I rightfully deserve!" he huffed.

"Fine! You have yourself a deal Star Butterfly! But the second karate boy is back to normal, that wand is MINE!" he exclaimed.

I smiled a little and left out a small breath I didn't know I had been holding. Now I was one step closer to getting Marco back.

"Ok now when do we start?" I said.

Ludo scrunched his eyebrows like he was thinking of something. "In a week from now," he said.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! HE NEEDS ME NOW!"

Ludo dismissed my panic. "Oh shut up will you?! We can't start the process until a week after he has been possessed. Until then, you'll just have to wait. Now shoo!" he said waving me off. "I have other important things to attend to."

My heart sank into my stomach. I glumly opened a portal using my dimensional scissors and walked in. There was no pointnin arguing. I would just have to sit and wait.

I walked out of the portal to find myself back in my room. As the portal closed, I slowly walked towards my bed and sat down, rethinking about everything that had happened today. So much stuff happened in such a short period of time that it hurt my brain a little trying to take it all in. I decided to take a nap to ease my thoughts and relieve my stress. As I lay down on my bed, I turned to see there on my nightstand, was the picture of me and Oskar in my picture frame. It send a feeling of disgust through my body. I quickly ripped out the picture from the frame and tossed it into my magical trash can, which incinerated the picture the second it went inside.

I looked at the frame again to see the picture of me and Marco holding hands, walking through the park. Now that I look at it, I start to notice things I've never noticed before. Marco in the picture doesn't just look like he's just laughing, he looks extremely happy. He looked like he had just won the lottery or something. Not only that, he looked very content, like he would be happy to just continue what we were doing for the rest of our lives and he would be perfectly alright with that. When I looked at myself in the picture, I saw that I had the same look as Marco had. Not only that, but I was actually _blushing_ in the picture. It was barely noticeable, but the blush was still there. All this time, I had been in love with him but I didn't even notice. And all this time, he had been in love with me but difference was, he noticed.

I clutched the picture close to me as I drifted off to sleep.

 _Don't worry Marco. I'll get you back soon_ I thougth as I fell asleep to my thoughts about my best friend; now crush.

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter answered a lot of questions from that previous one lol. Hopefull I didn't miss some important details. I wrote this kind of quickly and I'm a little bit tired right now so please excuse any bad grammar or any other mistakes I happened to have made. Also, thanks for all those reviews! You guys are probably tired of hearing me say that but reading every single one is just so fun to do! Well see you guys later and take care.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wait

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for no update in like a month but I guess better late than never! Take note, I will never leave a story unfinished because I really hate it as well when I keep on reading a story only to know the author doesn't plan to finish it. It just seems like such a big waste. Reason I haven't updated in a while because I've been pretty busy with school and stuff and it usually takes me a while to type all this stuff down. Right now, I actually have a bit of a headache but I couldn't resist spending time to write this.**

 **Why? Well:**

 **1\. I will be crazy for Starco until I see the day it becomes cannon.**

 **2\. There's a new episode next week and the week after that is the season finale which I know is Starco confirmed (Marco being kidnapped and Star having to rescue him with Ludo? YESSSSSSSSSS THE EPISODE I WAS WAITING FOR! Though evil Marco episode would be nice too)**

 **3\. It's Starco Week at tumblr and it would be a crime to not update during Starco Week.**

 **Ok so sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you guys might have hoped but I think I needed this to kind of tie in what's going to happen later on in the story. One more thing, hopefully you guys can excuse any mistakes that I might've made here because of this annoying headache. Well anyways, hope you can enjoy this short chapter for now. I will be making longer ones very soon.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Marco Diaz? Is Marco Diaz present?" the teacher called out to the class while holding her clipboard. Her eyes lazily scanned the room until they landed on me.

"Is Marco not here today?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip nervously as I tried to meet the teacher's gaze. It had been a few days after meeting up with Ludo and the teacher was noticing that Marco hadn't been at school recently. I remember him telling me that he usually had a perfect attendance record that he had kept up since second grade. No wonder the teacher was suspicious.

"Umm, he's sick again today," I told her. "He's been feeling pretty bad these last couple of days."

I knew it wasn't the greatest excuse, but thankfully, the teacher shrugged it off and continued to take attendance. I quietly let out a sigh of relief. I really wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

I glanced around the room. I was sitting in the seat right next to Marco's seat. On the other side of the room, I spotted Oskar glaring daggers at me before recoiling in fear and looking away. I scowled and turned away from him. I really didn't want anything to do with him right now.

I stole a quick glance a few seats behind me to see Sarah looking pretty upset. Honestly, I was kind of scared to talk to her. I tried to avoid her when walking through the hallways because she was always asking where Marco was.

I let out a small sigh and looked at the clock glumly.

Just you wait Marco, only a few more days then I'll save you.

 _After School_

*Ring* *Ring*

I quickly gathered my stuff from the table I was sitting at and hurried out the door as I heard the final bell ring, dismissing everyone from school. I was in a hurry to get home and practice some spells I wanted to know just in case things turned bad on Saturday.

"Hey Star!" I heard from behind me as I walked down the hallway. I shifted my head to face Alfonzo and Ferguson walking behind me.

"Hey guys!" I offered them a small smile. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Alfonzo replied. "So how's Marco holding up? Feeling any better yet?"

I cringed at the name. "Uhhh, yeah! He'll be back in no time, good as new!" I answered him with all the fake confidence I could gather. I was honestly in awe of how I could keep up this facade. I didn't know I had it in me.

"Well, that's good news," Ferguson said. "Sarah's been kind of down lately without him here. Kind of sucks since she seems so much more cheerful with him around; you know sort of like you."

I was momentarily left with my mouth hanging open, trying to form words but no sounds coming out of my mouth. Millions of questions were flooding through my brain. How close could they have gotten in a week? What was their relationship?!

Completely oblivious to what I was thinking, Ferguson snickered. "You know, we think she might have a crush on him."

I felt my heart starting to pound painfully in my chest. My wand started to hum erratically behind my back "O-oh really?" I said trying to maintain my composure. "W-what makes you say that?"

They both were giggling like maniacs. "Yeah she pays _so_ much attention to him when he's talking, we see her taking every opportunity to hold his hand, and she always gets this dazed expression whenever she looks at-"

Not being able to take it anymore, I snapped. "I DO THAT TO!" I yelled annoyed. "THAT'S LIKE WHAT I PRACTICALLY DO EVERYDAY! WHY-"

I quickly shut my mouth before I could say anymore. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what my outburst was implying. I looked at Ferguson and Alfonzo, who were giving me somewhat questionable looks. Oh no, I just practically admitted that I liked Marco right in front of them.

I braced myself for their reaction, hoping that it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Oddly enough, the only reaction they gave was a shake of the head. "Well yeah, but you and Marco are like the best of friends and you're like super energetic. Sarah seems kind of shy," Alfonzo said.

Ferguson gave another laugh. "Yeah and it's not like you like him or anything, you're dating Oskar," he said blissfully unaware of how wrong he was and what he was bringing up.

Then suddenly, his eyes narrowed in suspicioun. "I mean, I am right, right?" he questioned me as if he had just found out how close he was to uncovering the truth.

My nerves got to me and before the conversation could escalate any further, I decided to end the conversation.

"Oh hey sorry guys!" I said pretending to not have heard Ferguson's last question. "I have to go and do some really important... stuff for Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! Got to go!" I quickly waved to them and speedwalked away from them.

"Um, okay I guess!" Ferguson and Alfonzo called to me from behind. "Say hi to Marco for us!" I turned my head only for a second to give them a nod before turning into another hallway and continuing my walk towards the school's exit.

As I walked towards the exit, I recounted what they had told me. Sarah had a crush on Marco? They still thought I was dating Oskar? Wow was this a complete disaster. Everything was going the wrong direction, fast. Marco's possessed by some evil ruler, I still forgot to clarify I wasn't dating Oskar anymore, Sarah liked the guy that I-

"Star! Wait up I need to ask you something!" a voice called from behind me knocking me out of my thoughts.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned slowly to see Sarah with her backpack running up to me. I recoiled slightly. To be honest, I wasn't feeling in the mood to talk with her right now. I wanted to just head home, but it would've just been rude to ignore her.

"Hi Sarah!" I greeted her with the most enthusiasm I could muster. "Need something?"

She stopped in front of me and panting wildly like she had been in a hurry to catch up to me. "Y-yeah," she said as she breathed in and out heavily.

She straightened herself up a little before clearing her throat. "U-um, is it okay if I can go with you today to visit Marco?" she asked nervously.

I froze in place and fiddled with the wand behind my back, a little agitated. She wanted to go and see Marco? She's barely known him for a week and now she wants to visit his house just to check up on him?! Maybe the guys were right. Maybe she _did_ have a crush on him.

"What?! Why?!" I shouted in panic waving my arms up and down, jumping in place.

Sarah looked at me like she had just found out I had escaped prison. I think I may have overreacted.

"Um, is something wrong with that?" she asked me with a hint of suspicion in her voice. I quickly regained what little composure I still had left and stopped waving my arms and jumping.

"Haha uh, no! I was just wondering why you wanted to visit that's all!" I said trying to cover up my nervousness. "N-not that there's anything wrong with you visiting of course!"

She nodded her head in understanding. "Well uh, I made a card for him and baked some cookies to help him feel a little better," she explained as she pulled out a bag of homemade chocolate cookies from her bag with an accompanying card.

I felt my stomach squirm a little. She made him a card AND some cookies just for being sick for three days? I don't know whether to feel a little annoyed or slightly impressed. I think I'm feeling a little bit of both right now.

"From what he told me, I'm pretty sure his house isn't too far from where I live so maybe I thought I could um stop by you know?" she said.

I started to panic. It was hard enough trying to convince Mr. and Mrs. Diaz that Marco was okay and if Sarah asked about him, they would freak out when they realized that he's been missing for the past couple of days! "Er, well he kind of doesn't want to see anyone right now but I can totally give these thingies to him for you!" I exclaimed grabbing the card and cookies out of her hands.

She tilted her head to the side a little. "Are you sure? I feel like he's the kind of person that would like some company when he's sick," she said.

"Well, uh the his sickness probably... messed with his mind! Yeah this thing happens to where I come from all the time. He'll be back too himself in know time I promise," I said eager to convince her he was really okay.

Unfortunately, she didn't look completely convinced but decided, thankfully, to accept what I was saying. "Okay then tell him to comeback soon and that I miss him!" she said as she started to walk away from Star.

She... misses him? Weirdly enough, I did feel a little scared that Marco liked her back but I also felt the need to give her a chance with Marco. After all, he'll probably never like me again after this whole thing is over. Heck, I'll be happy if we're still friends after this!

Although, being a little more than friends wouldn't... hurt. But that's just wishful thinking. Right now, I have to focus on the problem at hand and hope Marco just gets back safe. I can't let what I want get in the way of what I need to do.

Thinking this, I walked towards the exit with more purpose, determined and raring to go for Saturday's rescue mission.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Next chapter is going to be on the rescue mission. Hope you can wait long enough for me to update haha! I will try my best to update this story soon since I made whoever is reading this wait for like a month.**

 **I do though, want to make some one shots I came up with an also use some based on prompts from Starco Week. I actually wanted to post a one shot a day based on the given prompt of Starco Week that's posted every day this week but I don't have a lot of time so I'll just post them whenever. Also, I will be starting a new story probably this week or beginning of next week about a Starco AU that I've had in the back of my mind for a veryyy long time.**

 **And thanks for whoever the heck still bothers to read this or was patient enough to wait for me to update! It's always aggravating waiting for someone to update.**

 **Well sorry for the long wait but I'll see you guys soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Day

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! WHOSE READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE?! BECAUSE I KNOW I AM! Anyways, this story is almost over. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I have left to write, but I estimate it to be around 4-5. Then, I'll give you guys a little bonus chapter after the final chapter. I thought it would be an interesting idea to add and you'll seen what I'm talking about once you see it. Anyways, Enjoy the** **fic!**

* * *

This was it.

I stood there in front of the castle door, my hand gripping my wand tightly as I waited for the door to open.

It was Saturday, the big day of the rescue mission. I had just woken up half an hour ago and arrived at Ludo's castle with all my stuff packed up.

The door slowly creaked open revealing the inside of Ludo's castle. I slowly and cautiously stepped inside. Even though we're temporary allies for now, I still don't trust Ludo. He's been trying to get the wand from me for years; I even bet he's planning to turn on me right after we beat Kaquos!

To my left and right, I see the goblins that I had met yesterday recoil in fear. I grinned slightly. Good thing they know whose boss around here.

I headed towards the throne room and opened the door. Inside, was Ludo sitting on his throne tapping on it impatiently while his monsters were gathered around him.

"About time you showed up!" he shouted in annoyance as he motioned for me to gather with his monsters. I stepped closer to them as Ludo whipped out the book of Kaquos.

He opened the book and cleared his throat. "Now let's begin," he said.

He held a book up and pointed to a picture in the page. "This right here is what we need," he said pointing to a picture of a blue, crystal ball. "It's called the Purifier. It was hidden away by apparently the same guy who beat my ancestor."

"Um so what does it do exactly?" I asked.

Ludo looked at me with annoyance. What's that guys problem anyway? I was just asking.

"Well if you _must_ know princess, right now, your friend's consciousness has probably not only been locked away deep within his mind, but also infected with Kaquos' darkness," Ludo explained.

"His what?" I asked.

"His _darkness_ ," he repeated. "Basically, all of his negativity has been amplified to extreme measures. Even the tiniest of annoyances could've made him incredibly angry."

I flinched. If even the tiniest of things make him angry, then boy is he going to hate me.

"But, that doesn't make any sense! Why does Kaquos need to do that to Marco's consciousness if he already controls his body?!" I asked frustrated.

By now, Ludo was rubbing his forehead. "It's because it gives him more control over your friend's body," he explained through gritted teeth. "You won't be able to get him back if he's under all that dark influence. And not only that, he feeds off the negativity that you friend's consciousness is emitting. When he was summoned, his mind was barely in control of your friend's body. But every second that passes by, his own consciousness grows stronger and more dominant. The point of the purifier is to get you friend back in the right state of mind."

"Then he'll be freed?!" I asked eagerly.

Ludo shook his head. "No, but he'll be easier to free once we purify his mind."

I hung my head in disappointment. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Now," he said changing the topic. "Kaquos knows about the Purifier and he's also on his way to steal it from us. He would've done it long ago, but his mind could not handle being in such close contact with the purifier. Now, he's strong enough to be able to touch it without any consequences."

I grimaced. Now we have to worry about him stopping us.

"It says in the book that the orb is inside the Galafamor dimension," Ludo said. "We have to flow the map inside this book to be able to obtain it."

I shuddered. The Galafamor dimension. It was one of the dimensions I wouldn't mind never visiting again. It was always dark in that dimension and gave me the chills when I went there. I hadn't been there for longer than 5 minutes to know it wasn't a place I could just mess around in. I had to be strong though. Marco needs my help!

"Well what are we waiting for?!" I yelled. "Let's go!"

I took out my scissors and ripped open a portal right in the middle of the room. Ludo jumped down from his throne onto a flying bat.

"You heard the girl! Get a move on!" he scolded pointing at the portal.

I took a deep breath. There was no going back now. As I was about to step into the portal, suddenly, a goblin shouted from somewhere inside the throne room.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" I heard one of them say. "You're not allowed to be-"

That was when I heard a fist and a foot connecting with the goblins face before I heard him crash into a wall. I stepped away from the portal and held my wand. Ludo's monsters took their battle stances as they waited for whoever infiltrated the throne room.

To my surprise, the person who walked out of the shadows was not who I was expecting.

"Sarah?!" I said in disbelief. What was she doing here?!

"You know this... human?" Ludo asked, yet again annoyed.

"Um, yeah," I said. I turned to Sarah who was walking towards us.

"Sarah what are you doing here?! And how did you get here?!" I yelled.

Sarah dusted her shoulders. "I followed you here," she said. "I got suspicious about Marco and overheard you muttering to yourself about going somewhere on Saturday, so I figured you would be dimension hopping, but I remember Marco telling me that you always went dimension hopping with him. So, I stopped by your house to see what was going on. I saw you open that portal inside your house and decided to sneak in and follow you."

My jaw dropped. "Sarah, you have to go back. I have uh, something important to do," I pleaded.

Sarah put her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly. I was kind of surprised. She was always so shy or smiling and I never really saw her look angry at someone before. "Give it up Star," she said. " I heard the whole thing; I know what happened to Marco."

Right after she said that, the floor started to look oddly interesting. I shuffled my feet and twisted the wand in my hand. "O-oh," I let out.

"Because he's also my friend, I'm going to help you get him back!" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sarah," I said looking over at her. "I don't think you should do this. This is going to be super dangerous and you've never went dimension hopping before. Trust me, where we are going, it's going to be pretty scary."

She face palmed. "Star, I can hold my own against whatever I see. Besides, if Marco can take it, then so can I."

I bit my lip, unsure if I should let her go with me. I'm just not sure if she could take it. Then again she did point out that, Marco could've taken it, so couldn't she?

"Fine," I relented. But stay behind me and don't get lost." I told her.

She nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Star, I won't let you down!" she said giving me two thumbs up. I smiled back. To be honest, I was actually grateful I had someone else with me other than Ludo's monsters.

"Tick tock princess!" Ludo screamed at me. "We don't have much time!"

"He's grouchy," Sarah whispered to me.

I nodded. "but he does have a point, we have to get moving."

I turned around back into the open portal that seemed to be asking me if I was ready.

"Ok let's go!" I cheered before walking in as everyone else followed me. This was going to be some fight.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Get ready for one big plot twist in the story. Well, hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I am currently running low on Starco one shot ideas though I still do have a few I want to post soon. If anyone has any ideas or prompts, let me know with a message or a review. Until then, I'll see you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Cave

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Here's the chapter that I promised! Still not happy with these recent chapters but there are about only 2-4 more left until the story is over. It's just been kind of hard to write this because I don't enjoy it as much anymore, but I will still be finishing it. Anyways, excuse my crappy writing and thanks for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

A chill ran down my spine as I stepped through the portal. I gazed in awe at the scene around me. The sky was as dark as when I last visited it and there wasn't a single living soul anywhere around us but I still felt like someone or something was watching me.

And that wasn't even the scariest part.

What really caught my eye was the massive cave that the portal had transported us right in front of. The entrance itself was bigger than a house and there was no light to be seen inside the cave. It was radiating fear and evil, as if the cave itself was a living being and daring me to step in so it could swallow me whole. Somewhere inside that horrible looking place, was the key to freeing Marco.

"This is where we will have to walk," Ludo said as he walked in front of me. "We must hurry if we want to retrieve the artifact before Kaquos."

"Um Mr. Ludo, sir?" Sarah asked as she walked over and stood beside me. "Couldn't you have teleported us directly to the thing instead of summoning us outside of this creepy cave?"

Ludo growled. "Stupid girl, I would be able to transport us if I knew exactly where the Purifier was."

Sarah's eye twitched at his attitude. "So you don't even know where it is? Don't you have a map or something?"

"I do have a map!" Ludo pulled the book out of his cloak and waved it around. "-But dimensional scissors don't work like that! Plus, I couldn't try if I wanted to because this cave is surrounded by a fluctuating magical barrier!"

"A fluctuating magical barrier?" I asked. I never heard of that before.

"Yes, to put it simply, I cannot teleport anywhere into this save unless I have been in there before; which I have not! Now shut up you idiots!" he screamed.

Sarah took a step forward and was about to say something before I put a hand in front of her and shook my head. To be honest, I really wanted to blast him, but this wasn't the time to mess around.

Sarah closed her mouth and rolled her eyes before backing down. "Yeah, whatever," Sarah said, aggravated. "Let's just hurry this stupid thing up."

Whoa. I've never heard her sound annoyed before. I guess Ludo had really got on her nerves.

Ludo ignored her and turned around to face the cave then opened the book.

"Light!" he commanded.

I pulled out my wand and cast a light spell that lit up everything around us. Ludo squinted at the book as he read the map and began to walk into the cave, all of us closely following him.

We walked for what seemed like hours around the dark and evil looking cave. Every step of the way, it felt like there was an invisible force that was trying to make us turn back around and give up on our quest. I couldn't shake the feeling of something dreadful as we walked deeper and deeper into the cave.

I looked around me to see how everyone else was holding up. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was afraid. Ludo's minions had scared looks on their faces and flinched every time they heard some kind of an unexpected sound. It looked like they wanted to go back, but Ludo was the only one other than me that had dimensional scissors and it looked like he wasn't going to let them turn back around.

I glanced over at Sarah to see her... smiling? She looked like the only one with energy in our group and had a spring to her step as she walked across the uneven ground.

"Hey Sarah," I called to her.

She stopped and turned to face me. "Hmm?" she said.

"Uh not to say its bad or anything," I started. "But how can you smile like that in this cave? Aren't you... you know, afraid?"

Sarah let out a lighthearted laugh that confused me even more. She was so calm in the situation it was kind of amazing.

"I'm just excited to see Marco again," she grinned. "It's been almost a week since I've last seen him, and I know for sure we'll be getting him back from this Kaquos guy or whatever his name is soon."

Wow. Even though he's possessed, she's still thinking about him. I... I feel useless. I should've paid more attention to him. I should've been able to protect him.

Sarah turned back and continued to walk purposely forward. "C'mon Star! Don't you want to see Marco too?"

I blinked at her and nodded my head before continuing to walk forward. To be honest, I was really nervous about talking to Marco when he comes back to normal, but she was right, I did want to see him again too.

We continued to walk until we saw an opening in the hole of the cave. There was a blue light radiating from it and oddly enough, it felt very comforting in this dark, smelly cave. The shadows surrounding the light looked like they were trying to stay as far away from the light as possible, like it was poison to them.

"There," Ludo said, pointing to the opening. "That's where the Purifier should be according to the book."

My heart skipped a beat. There it was. The key to freeing Marco. I was so excited, I couldn't take it. I immediately ran towards the opening in the cave wall hoping against hope that this was really it. I would finally be able to get-

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice whispered.

Suddenly, I felt a fist connect to my side as I was hurled away from the beautiful, blue lighted opening in the wall.

I groaned as I rubbed my head, the whole party of people behind me staring at the figure, gritting their teeth in anticipation.

I looked up to see who it was and I felt my heart almost break again. It was Marco. He looked mostly the same except you could tell there was something very wrong with him. His eyes had gotten darker, more frightening since I last saw him. There was insanity and madness in his eyes as he looked down on me with a sneer. Even though he had the same face, that was not Marco.

"Marco," my voice cracked. "I-"

"My name," he growled, losing his composure just for a second. "-is Kaquos!"

"It's no use," Sarah grimaced, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's like Ludo said, we need the artifact first before we can get him back. He's too full of negative emotions to be able to reason with him."

My mouth went dry. I wanted him back so bad but I knew what Sarah said was right. We needed to get the object first to free Marco.

Now more pumped up than ever, I stood up, glaring at Kaquos defiantly. My hand was gripping my wand tightly as it glowed with power.

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" he said with interest. "What's this? You seem to be serious this time."

He raised his right arm in front of him as it started glowing. His face twisted into a wicked grin as all three mist rings disappeared around his purple arm.

"Well if you're so serious, then let's begin."

With that, he attacked.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Cliff hanger lol. Next chapter is going to be about the fight and hopefully it will turn out interesting. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight

**Author's Notes: OH MAN! I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN FOREVER! Well, it's definitely a side effect from not having any Star Vs. the Forces of Evil episodes since September :P. I really think this story sucks now but I promised myself I would finish it before the second season comes out because this has been long overdue. That, and school has been pestering me but forget that, I need to update my stories lol. I also plan to read all the Starco fan fictions I missed since I updated (which is a lot). Gonna be binge reading on fan for the next few weeks. I'll post details on whats next down below.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Was Marco ever that agile before? I'm not sure, but he leaped at us with blinding fast speed, his purple arm extended.

Instinctively, we all leaped out of the way of his oncoming blow. We landed on the ground a few feet from where we stood to see a small dent in the ground where his fist was.

A wicked grin came on Marco's face as he pulled his fist back and stood up.

"Well, well," he laughed. "Slippery ones aren't we?"

He leaped at us again, but this time my wand was prepared.

"Narwhal Blast!" I yelled as a giant narwhal came out of my wand, hurling itself towards Marco. He dodged to the left, eluding the giant narwhal only to find himself with his back turned to Bearicorn.

Bearicorn roared fiercely and made a grab for him hoping to trap Marco in his grip. Kaquos must have done something to make Marco even stronger however. He was able to turn around and punch him square in the face at a inhumane speed, before Bearicorn could move his arms.

Bearicorn went flying backwards hitting a stone wall. He groaned as he tried to stop himself from becoming too dizzy.

Once again, Marco turned his attention to me and readied himself.

"Cupcake Blast! Glitter Grenades! Butterfly Beam!" I chanted powering up my wand.

I threw all the spells I knew at him, but he was dodging it with ease, and getting closer and closer all the while.

"Is that all you got!" he snarled as he did a backflip, avoiding a beam of butterflies coming his way. "What a shame my instrument of power is wasted on you!"

I clenched my teeth as I continued firing blast after blast at him. He was trying to make me make a mistake, but I couldn't afford to get distracted right now. Marco was in trouble.

Ludo's minions went after him while I continued chanting my spells. They tried to tackle him and restrain him, but he was just too strong for them. When they grabbed him, he flipped them over his shoulder, punched them, or kicked them across the cave. Ludo was cowering in a corner clutching his stupid book instead of helping out while his minions did all the work. Typical Ludo.

The situation wasn't looking well. He was slowly overpowering us despite being one guy. Also, where the heck was Sarah? She just disappeared before we even started. I guess she has some kind of plan or something. I'll have to trust she'll come eventually.

"Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!" I yelled shooting snakes to restrain Marco. He looked like he was growing mad. He was slowly overpowering us, but I knew he couldn't beat us just yet. He was growing impatient.

"Stay still!" I yelled at him as I continued firing my shots at him. He was flying everywhere evasively around the cave; it was like trying hit a mosquito with a needle.

He growled audibly at me. He was looking straight into my eyes while dodging my blasts. It kind of gave me the chills that he could maintain eye contact while moving like that and having so much anger deep inside of him.

"ENOUGH!" he suddenly boomed. Instead of dodging my blast this time, he dived straight into it, his arm extended. His arm glowed and he batted the blast away, like it was nothing. It caught me by surprise for a second which almost got me hit since he was diving in my direction. I narrowly dodge him by doing a back flip and backing away.

He got up quickly and looked at me and everyone else surrounding him. His arm started flickering with light before releasing a wave of purple energy in a growing circle formation around him.

It was too fast to dodge and everyone one of us that was fighting him got hit with it. It stung as it collided with my arm. It felt like I had just been blasted with pure energy.

"Owww," I complained, gripping my arm. I looked up to see Ludo's minions groaning unconsciously on the floor with a very angry looking possessed Marco in the middle of them.

"This has gone long enough Star Butterfly!" he roared. "Hand over that wand this instant!"

I stumbled to my feet while clutching my arm and looked at him determinedly. "Fat chance! Sorry, but I'm going to need this to save Marco and defeat you!"

"So be it," he said in a low voice. A purple light started glowing in his palm and he pointed it at me. I had to act quickly if I was going to survive this energy blast.

I pointed my wand at him. "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!" I screamed at him. A beam of energy filled butterflies streamed out of my wand as it made its way towards Marco. At the same time, the purple light extended from his hand and collided into my blast.

As the two blasts collided, the cave started to shake from the intensity of the energy beams. I focused all of my energy into trying to push his beam back, but it wasn't enough. The purple beam was starting to get closer and closer to me, eating at my butterfly beam.

Marco grinned wickedly. "You're on your last legs Butterfly! Maybe if you had given up earlier I would've spared you, but its too late now!"

I strained to keep my energy beam alive while he laughed maniacally. His voice echoed against the walls, taunting me about how I let this happen to my best friend. I wanted to shut my ears so badly at that moment, but I had to focus on the energy beam.

His purple beam was only a few feet ahead of me now. I sank to my knees but kept my butterfly blast going.

I glanced up and saw that he was looking down at me from across the cave with a wicked grin. There was a heaviness in my heart when I realized that I wasn't going to be able to save Marco. If only I...

"This is the end, Star Butterfly, say goodbye-" he started.

He was cut off abruptly by an earthly screech that was emanating from... him. Both of our blasts disappeared and my eyes widened when I caught sight of what was happening.

Sarah was standing behind him, holding the blue orb. Marco looked paralyzed as he let out screams of anger. The orb was sucking this purple mist that was coming from his body, slowly turning the blue light into a misty shade of purple.

I think it was trapping Kaquos conscience.

Marco let out a final scream before dropping onto the ground, unconscious. My eyes widened as I sprinted over to where Marco was lying.

"MARCO! MARCO!" I cried out, tears running down my face. Did we do it?

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I screamed into his face as I grabbed his face and examined him. I'll admit I feel a little stupid yelling at an unconscious person, but I couldn't help it. This was the first time I've seen him up close in a week. After all that fighting, I was finally able to...

Wow, when did he start looking so good? I swear he wasn't like this a week ago. Whoa, our faces are so close. If I lean in just a little bit more...

AGH! What am I thinking?! This isn't the time for that, me! Get a hold of yourself! Or myself. Ah whatever!

I looked up at Sarah with grateful eyes. I couldn't have been more grateful to her than ever before. "Sarah! How did you-"

As soon as I looked into her eyes, I froze up. The battle wasn't over yet.

Her eyes were glowing purple, an even deeper shade of purple than Marco was when Kaquos possessed him. She looked at me with a creepy smile that sen shivers down my spine.

"Hello Star," she said in a menacing voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that wand now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Part of the reason it took me so unrealistically long to put this out because I really hated writing the fight scene. Never again will I write a fight scene like this haha. I tried to think of ways to make it more interesting, then I threw it out the window because I wanted to get this story over with and write the bonus chapter of this story. I realized I like fluffy and random moments like in my one shots a lot of drama and stuff so expect that kind of thing in the bonus chapter. I'll try to be updating stuff as soon as possible. (Especially that next chapter of Its Hard to be in Love with your Rival.) Also, I have like around 100 one shot ideas I need to turn into stories that have also been LONG overdue.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and this story will definitely be coming to a close soon. I'll be posting as soon as possible and I'm never going to stop being obsessed about Starco until I get my canon kiss. Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16: End

**Author's Notes: Let me tell you a story about a man who promised a gazillian times he would finish his first fanfiction "soon" only to update it months later. Well, here's the final chapter to this story. Blood, sweat, and tears were put to come up with ideas to end this story. Feels rushed but there were so many plot holes and it drove my head insane. Therefore, you guys will get a comedic-ish ending.**

 **Oh btw, GUESS WHAT SHOW GOT RENEWED FOR A SEASON 3 BEFORE SEASON 2 CAME OUT?! THATS RIGHT, THIS ONE BABY! I AM SO HAPPPPPPYYYYYYYY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! I THOUGHT SEASON 2 WOULD BE THE END BUT MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN FEELS GOOD TO GO TO SEASON 3. IT PROBABLY MEANS I HAVE TO WAIT LONGER FOR STARCO TO BE CANON BUT THATS A-OKAY AS LONG AS I GET TO ENJOY THIS SHOW EVEN LONGER!**

 **Ahem, that aside, hope you guys can enjoy this painfully written last chapter!**

* * *

Star POV

"S-Sarah?!" I gasped. "What are you doing? You're supposed to-"

"Silence!" she boomed. Her face twisted in disgust as she looked down on me. "You don't realize how much I've had to put up with you and your annoying feelings. Honestly, it _disgusts_ me."

Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked.

She laughed aloud as she flipped her hair. "I'm Kaquos of course."

My jaw dropped. I scrambled to my feet and raised my wand. "What?! How did you possess Sarah?! Let her go!"

Kaquos/Sarah let out another long menacing laugh which confused me. Why did evil villains have to laugh so much for no reason? I mean, I don't see anything funny. It's like the writer doesn't know how to transition dialogue for evil villains in this story without them laughing.

"Oh dear, even now you haven't noticed yet have you?" she said.

"Noticed what?" I asked annoyed. Obviously I haven't noticed anything yet or I would know what's going on right now.

She/he gave me a big creepy smile. "I've been possessing this body from the _beginning_. I've been planning this out from the very start ever since I came to this school in this body."

I backed up in surprise. "You've been possessing Sarah all this time?! What do you mean you've been planning this out from the beginning?! And I thought you were possessing Marco this whole time!"

My head was spinning from all these questions. I'm not even sure of what part of the last few weeks was real and what wasn't.

"Let me explain," he sneered. "I've been observing you two for quite a long time now. Particularly, ever since you came to Earth. It was my chance to finally be free. Sometimes, I let Sarah's personality take control only to lure you suckers in to my trap! I mean, why do you think that Oskar kid said yes to your date? Who do you think told him to do that?!"

I clenched my teeth in anger. He was even behind _that_.

"Why did you do it?! And why target me and Marco?!" I gripped my wand in anger.

He snarled. "I've been stuck on this wretched planet as a wandering soul ever since that mewman came and banished me from my own body. And for the record, that story about the battle between me and him was preposterous! I mean, a random boy from Earth showing up at my castle doorstep then randomly defeating me?!"

I blinked in confusion. Is he talking about the story Ludo told me? "Huh? But that's what it said in the-"

"Yeah, yeah, the book." he interrupted. "Look, long story short, that story book that idiot descendant of mine has is only half true. A lot of it was made up because that cursed mewman forced me to write a book about how he 'conquered me and saved all of Mewni.'"

"Made up?" I questioned. If all that was made up, then what really happened?

"YES MADE UP!" he shouted. He paced around the room angrily. "The real story isn't even that exciting! I would've _wished_ I was defeated like a real evil villain but noooooooo! He walks up to my doorstep and offers me girl scout cookies at _3 IN THE MORNING_! WHO DOES THAT?" he groaned in frustration.

"I thought he was just some idiot who wanted to appeal to the dark lord of his dimension so I decided to take a cookie since I was hungry. And guess what?" he said raising his voice.

"Uh... what?" I said.

"IT HAD MAGICAL LAXATIVES IN THEM!" he exploded as he stomped on the ground in anger. "I WAS LIVING IN THE CASTLE BATHROOM FOR THE NEXT WEEK! THAT MAN SNUCK INTO MY CASTLE AND STOLE MY WAND WHILE I WAS HELPLESS TO STOP HIM!"

Wow... he's actually pretty lame for an evil lord. Just like another evil lord wannabe I know. (cough Ludo cough)

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE ICING ON THE CAKE WAS? HE HAD THE NERVE TO USE MY WAND TO START PLAYING SOUND EFFECTS LIKE THERE WAS AN ACTUAL BATTLE GOING ON AND THEN CREATE A FIERY SWORD, WHICH HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE, JUST TO LOOK COOL! HE EVEN SAID IF I DIDN'T START RUNNING AWAY LIKE HE WAS DEFEATING ME, HE WOULD CAST A SPELL WHICH WOULD INCREASE THE PAIN IN MY STOMACH!" he said.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get even lamer," I said in awe.

"Oh, my torture didn't stop there. He turned me into a wandering spirit that would be enslaved to him as long as he was alive. I spent YEARS scrubbing his feet, cleaning his house, washing the dishes, etc... Then he sold my ULTRA POWERFUL STAFF for pocket change to the KING AND QUEEN OF MEWNI at the time!"

Awwww poor guy... not. Still doesn't change the fact he brainwashed Marco.

"Anyways, I've been possessing people until I could finally have the chance to gain some power. Luckily, this idiot descendant of mine is willing to believe anything to get your wand."

Ludo groaned from the sidelines. "Did someone... call my... name?" he said before passing out again.

"That staff that Ludo blasted into your friend only contained a small fraction of my subconscious, but most of my power. The guy needed to seal my power _somewhere_. Therefore, I made up a few dumb rules about who Ludo could shoot since he couldn't figure out a decent plan on his own."

"So you told him to basically target Marco?!" I shouted. "Why didn't you just shoot yourself with the staff?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he shook his head. "Even I couldn't handle an overload of power like that. It would've eaten away at my main subconscious. I needed to regulate the flow of power, which is what this orb is for," he said holding the orb up. "I figured if I shot your little friend with my power, you would do the work for me and let me get close enough to get my power back."

"Oh no," I gasped. "That means-"

"Yes Star Butterfly!" Kaquos laughed as he held up the now dark, purple orb. Smoke was coming out of the orb and encircling his body. "I will be strong enough to with stand your silly unrefined spells and take back my staff! WITNESS MY TRUE POWER-"

I heard a small smack from behind Kaquos. The orb fell out of his hand and crashed to the ground, shattering into pieces. He fell paralyzed to the ground, stunned. I looked up to see Marco with a fist held up in front of him.

I almost bursted into tears as I happily ran towards him. "Marco!" I yelled.

"Boy that was anti climatic," he murmured while rubbing his right fist before I attacked him into a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, Star!" Marco laughed for the first time in forever. It was nice to hear his laugh again. "I missed you too!"

"I-I can't believe I-I was beaten..." Kaquos coughed on the floor. "...so undramatically. Again. Maybe I should consider changing jobs..."

We both glanced down at Kaquos/Sarah. Something was going on. His voice was getting a little higher, more girlish.

"I'll be back someday Star and Marco!" he shook his fist. "And next time we meet, the fight won't end so undramatically!" he finished as he face planted headfirst into the ground. A light purple mist seemed to be coming out of Sarah's body and drifting away towards the cave entrance.

"Well that was... interesting," Marco said slowly. He turned to look at me with soft eyes. They looked really beautiful to me. "Star... I heard everything that's been going on while I was possessed."

Oh man.

"Listen Marco I-" I started.

He suddenly rushed forward and gripped me into a bone shattering hug. It felt really nice to be the one receiving it for a change. What? No I'm not blushing! Ah, who am I kidding? Forget trying to hide the blush, I'm going to savor this.

"Hey Star," Marco muttered into my ear. "It's been a crazy last few weeks. I know we both want to say sorry about something to each other, but we're both tired right now. Can we just move on-"

Nope. No more words. I almost lost him and he's right; the waves of apologies can wait for just a little while. I wanted to show him everything I wanted to say to him these past few weeks; all the apologies, how much he meant to me, how I never want to lose him again, all that in one swoop.

So I kissed him.

My brain turned to mush while I kissed him. He stood there shocked for a few moments before realizing what was happening then kissing me back. I couldn't believe a kiss could feel this could. Why didn't we get together sooner?!

I slowly (and reluctantly) parted away from him as the kiss ended. My lips were still tingling and my heart was pounding like crazy.

"Star," Marco said dazed. He looked at me with the brightest eyes I had ever seen. "Does this mean we-? Are we-?"

"Well," I said while shuffling my feet. "I-if you want. I-I'm okay with it."

And it went like that for the next 10 minutes awkwardly shuffling around talking about our new relationship. It was awkward talking about this, but we were too happy on the inside about it to NOT talk about it. And it's not like I wasn't enjoying talking about it. I just wished I had a camera to take a picture of Marco's smiling, embarrassed face.

"Soo... cool," Marco stated.

"Cool," I replied.

We looked at each other for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Despite being in a dark and creepy cave in a really sketchy dimension and surrounded by an unconscious girl and a party of Ludo and his minions who were still knocked out, it felt oddly comfortable to be there with him. It was like one of our adventures again.

We laughed until the people around us woke up. Ludo cursed us a thousand times before heading back to his home dimension with a massive headache. Sarah didn't know where she was or who we were so we decided to help her get back to earth and to her family. She still went to Echo Creek Academy and (thankfully) she didn't flirt with Marco anymore, since she didn't remember most of what happened since she arrived at the school.

As for me and Marco, we continued our adventures having fun and kicking monster butt! Anddddddd, maybe a few forced kisses during a battle by me here and there. It might seem unnecessary and distracting, but Ludo's caught off guard by it every time and I can't resist the face Marco makes when I do it! Ahhhh! So cute!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm really glad I finished this before season 2. (I said i would finish this before the season 1 finale lol. I am terrible) Anyways, I'm writing a bonus chapter for this because I thought the idea was funny and awesome. (Hint: Story-telling) Next on the chopping board is that AU I need to write a 3rd chapter for. That's been long overdue. Then after that, one-shots for DAYS. I'm still catching up on the fan fictions I missed but man oh man the community has been doing awesome with the stories and the art and all that stuff.**

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed the fic and I'll catch you later!**


	17. Bonus Chapter: Aftermath?

**Author's** **Note: I HAVE RISEN FROM THE GRAVE! WHY? BECAUSE THE STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL SEASON 2 PREMIERE DATE HAS FINALLY BEEN ANNOUNCED. THIS BEAUTIFUL SHOW WILL BE BACK JULY 11 2016! NOW HERE'S A BONUS CHAPTER FOR MY FIRST FANFICTION.**

 **NO AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END TODAY! I MUST WORK SWIFTLY. CURRENTLY WORKING ON A SVTFOE GAME THAT I WILL HOPEFULLY ACCOMPLISH, MORE FANFICTIONS, AND SPAMMING MY TUMBLR BLOG.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"-And then one fine day when they were both twenty years old, Marco decided to propose to her."

"Star."

"Star was so happy and excited that she instantly said yes and jumped into Marco's arms."

"Starrr."

"And then they got married, Marco became ruler of Mewni alongside Star, and they had three kids named-"

"STAR!"

Star glanced up from her story book to see Marco turned to face her, glancing at the book in her hand called _Until You Realize_.

It was a sunny afternoon after school and Marco was doing his homework on his table. Star quickly became bored of her homework after looking at it for a few seconds and decided to pester Marco about a story she had gotten her hands on. She had barged in his room, announced that she was telling him a story, and before he could respond, she sat on his bed and began reading.

"Star..." he said slowly. "I have... no words... to describe that story."

"Rigghhhttt?!" Star said excitedly. "Isn't it awesome?!"

Marco opened his mouth to say something, then decided to start from the beginning. "Okay Star... First things first, where did you even learn to write a book?"

"Oh, I didn't write this," she said waving her hands. "I was asking around for someone to help me make a romantic story and this one guy said he'd do it for free! Lucky us huh?"

 _Right. Lucky_ Marco thought. He had a vague suspicion of why the guy said he'd do it for free. He's been hearing people talk about how 'cute' of a couple him and Star would be for the past weeks. Even Ferguson and Alfonso tease him about it every once in a while.

"Right... Now tell me again why you wanted to write a story?" Marco said.

Star laughed. "Pfft! Why _wouldn't_ I? Don't we sound so cute in this story?! Here listen again: 'Hey Star?' Marco said. 'Yeah Marco?' Star replied. 'I just wanted to say, if you ever need me... I'll always be there for you-'"

"I-IT'S FINE!" Marco jumped up, panting and sweating, and slammed the book close in Star's hands.

Star tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong Marco?" she asked. "This has to be like, the _greatest_ book ever written! I've never read a better book!

Marco stood up straight and folded his arms. "That's cause you don't read any books."

Star gasped. She stood up and faced him, placing her hands on her hips. "What?! I've _so_ read other books."

Marco was silent for a moment. "...Like?"

"...Uh, I've read that one, about the uh, the you know, the thingy."

"The thingy," Marco restated.

"Yeah you know, the thing where that thing did that other thing and got that thingy..." Star rambled.

Marco looked at her expectantly for a few moments until she gave up.

"OK _FINE_! I don't read a lot books," she grumbled.

"Point taken," Marco smirked victoriously.

"But that's only because, why read about adventures when you can live them?" she said twirling the wand in her hand. She bopped him on the nose with her wand. "I call it, reading 2.0!"

Marco shook his head. "Whatever you say Star. Just make sure no one gets their hands on it. Cause that would be embar-"

"Too late! I already sent it to my parents to get it published. It's already a number one best seller on _The Mewman Times_! See?" she smiled while pulling out a newspaper out from behind her.

Marco's eyes widened. He quickly snatched the newspaper from her.

"Princess of Mewni releases an interesting story: Until You Realize. Critics acclaim the book as: 'A work of art', 'a tear dropping story' and 'I'll say this book is good just please don't stab me with that sword!'"

Marco was sweating hard as he stared at the newspaper. He gulped audibly as he turned to Star.

"Please don't tell me people will actually read this," he said.

"Oh EVERYONE is going to read it! The Mewni newspaper is pretty popular across all dimensions. Isn't this great Marco?!" Star jumped up happily.

Marco wasn't angry that this story about him and Star was going to be seen across the universe. He was just slightly terrified. I mean, sure it's kind of embarrassing to have a love story about him and Star being seen everywhere, but if certain people got their hands on it and read the book...

Suddenly, the wall of Star's room was ripped open. The sky was tinted red, there were swirling clouds in the sky, and standing right in front of Marco was a very angry looking demon.

"MARCO DIAZ!" Tom roared. He threw a copy of the book, that Star had published, furiously towards the ground and blasted it with fire. "HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY STARSHIP!"

Marco let out a small 'eek' as he stood there paralyzed. "Well Tom, you see this is a big misunderstanding-" he started.

"It's none of your business what I do Tom!" Star interrupted Marco. Her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"NONSENSE!" Tom screeched. He pointed at a trembling Marco. "THAT HUMAN IS STEALING YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

Marco poked Star on the shoulder. "H-hey Star. Maybe w-we shouldn't make him too angry-"

Star, unable to hear what Marco has said, stuck her tongue out at Tom in defiance. "What are you gonna do about it huh?! Marco can beat you up anyyyyy time! Let's not forget who chopped whose arm off!"

Marco practically shrunk a few inches after he saw that Tom's faced became more enraged.

"Oh really?" Tom said in a deathly, demonic whisper. "Let's see about that."

At that note, a flame burst into the demon's hands. Marco let out a terrified scream as he dashed out the door with Tom hot on his heels.

Star waved her fist in the air. "YEAH! GO GETEM MARCO! KICK HIS SORRY BUTT!" she cheered as Marco ran for his life.

Marco dashed down the stairs and outside the house as Tom set flames to everything in his path.

"MARCO DIAZ! FIRST YOU STEAL MY DANCE AND NOW HER HEART?!" Tom raged.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Marco wailed.

All Tom could hear from that one phrase was: "WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT DEMON BOY?! I'M SMARTER AND BETTER LOOKING THEN YOU! PLUS, I CUT YOUR ARM OFF!"

Tom needed to work on his anger issues.

After being chased for the past 10 minutes, Marco finally tripped on a rock causing him to fall to the ground. Tom came to a screeching halt in front of Marco. He glowered at the innocent boy in a red hoodie and formed a giant fireball in his hand.

"H-hey, Tom. I know you're mad and all b-but maybe we can talk this out-" Marco reasoned.

"THIS TIME I'LL CUT YOUR ARM OFF. SEE IF THAT'S FUNNY!" Tom roared.

As Marco closed his eyes and braced himself for the incoming explosion, Tom suddenly felt someone aggressively whack him on the head with something really pointy. Tom blacked out almost instantaneously, but not before thinking: _Who whacks a demon on the head? Oh right, all the weirdos on this show..._

Marco heard someone's head being smacked harshly and peeked open his eyes. He was met with a sight he did not expect. There, on the ground, was an unconscious Tom, and flying above the body, back turned to Marco, was none other than his savior, Princess Pony Head.

Marco sighed with relief. "Phew! Pointy Head! Am I glad to see you-"

Before Marco could finish, Pony Head turned around. She was frothing at the mouth and it looked like she had just sharpened her horn. Her eyes had a wild look in them as if she was about to commit a crime.

"Uh, Pointy head?" Marco backed up a little. "Is something wrong-"

Pony Head let a terrifying battle cry and shoved her horn just inches away from Marco's face.

"EARTH TURD!" she screeched. "DO YOU HAVE A THING FOR MY BESTIE?!"

"What? WHAT?" Marco said in disbelief.

"I KNEW IT, YOU DO HAVE A THING FOR HER! NO WONDER SHE WROTE THAT BOOK ABOUT YOU TWO!" Pony Head said.

Marco weeped inwardly. _Oh LORD! PLEASE don't go where I think this is going._

"Since I am her officially bestie," Pony Head declared. "I will teach you how to treat Star RIGHT!"

"Pointy Head, I think your misunderstanding something-"

"And if you so much as _think_ about her with negative thoughts, I will _pulverize_ you," Pony Head said.

"I'm not Tom, you know-"

"Now come along!" Pony Head said as she grabbed Marco's Hood by her teeth. "We're going to go to St. Joe's Reform School for Earth Turds to teach you how to treat a Star right."

Marco sighed as he was being dragged. Then he weeped inwardly. Then he ate a nacho. Knowing how this was going, Star's parents were probably going to show up in a few minutes and give him some lectures.

A small smile started to form on his face before he quickly wiped it off.


End file.
